Halfway From Normal
by amrawo
Summary: Where soulmates exist and Dalton is an exclusive school for werewolves, vampires, etc., Blaine has dreamed of finding his soulmate since he was a young werewolf, and now he feels the signs that he is going to finally meet him. Kurt is a human who's given up on finding love, what he doesn't know is that everything he thought he knew is about to change forever. Lots of twists!
1. Chapter 1

Halfway from Normal

A/N: Sylvia Plath said, "The biggest enemy to creativity is self-doubt."

So I'm starting this in the spirit of fighting that quote. I have plenty of self-doubt when it comes to my writing, so much that I often stop writing. But I want to fight that, it's a summer goal, because I love writing and I love stories. And canon Glee is driving me crazy with the back and forth of good and bad, especially 5x18. Thank God for Fanfiction.

Maya Angelo also said something about if you can't find the story you want to read, write it yourself. So that is what this is.

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson's skin was crawling, his body was tingling with anticipation like a battery charged up and ready to go. Everything around him felt heightened, including his sense of smell, which was unfortunate because it was already heightened and this bus reeked. He'd been feeling this way all morning. The nervous excitement was just getting more and more pronounced as he got on the Dalton bus to head out to Sectionals. He knew what this feeling was, he was going to have the chance to meet his soulmate today.

He hoped he didn't screw it up.

Every non-human knew the signs, they all took the classes and heard the bedtime stories. The stories about how his parents first met were his favorite as a pup. His parent's, like any soulmates getting their first chance to meet, felt antsy all day and the feeling increased the closer they got to the potential meeting. Then, they made eye contact across the room and everything was perfect. They had their soulmate, the person they were made for and were made for them. Blaine had been dreaming of this day for a long time.

"Blaine, man, you need to calm down or you're going to shift on the bus. I don't want wolf hair all over my uniform, I didn't bring a lint roller," his friend Wes said next to him.

"You're just jealous that Blaine is going to meet his soulmate," Jeff said from between the arms of his werewolf soulmate, Nick. Blaine wondered is such a position was really comfortable on a bus, but then realized it was Nick and Jeff, or Niff as Jeff preferred, and they would cuddle on a volcano if it meant being near each other.

"Yeah, Montgomery. Blaine Anderson, Mr. 'did you read the show choir blogs' himself, is going to meet his soulmate at a show choir competition, I could barf at any moment." Sebastian drawled. Wes stuck his tongue out at the vampire, "bite me, Seb."

"No thanks, I have my own witch to bite," he smirked and looked at the boy sitting next to him, Hunter Clarington. Blaine stopped listening to his friends bickering. He loved them, really, they were his family, his pack, even if only some of them were his fellow wolves. That didn't mean the witches and vampire were any less family.

He looked between Hunter and Sebastian and Nick and Jeff. They were the only mated couples in the Warblers. David had found his soulmate too, but as Dalton was an all-boys school, she was not on the bus with them. He wondered what his soulmate would be like. Would he want to be cuddly like Jeff and Nick? Or would he want their physical relationship to be more subtle in public? He hoped his soulmate liked to cuddle… he's always been so jealous of Jeff's and Nick's cuddles.

He started bouncing his legs up and down with his hands on his thighs. Seb was right, he was going to meet his soulmate at a show choir competition. A show choir competition where the Warblers were the only non-human school competing.

There was a good chance his soulmate was human.

It wasn't completely unheard of, but it was rare. Usually humans didn't have soulmates at all, scholars said it was because the large majority of humans were capable of loving more than once. With non-humans; werewolves, vampires, witches (male and female), and fae (who were almost never seen), their soulmate was it, they were incapable of loving anyone else, even if one soulmate were to die.

Because of this, humans were rarely taught to recognize the signs of impending soulmate connection. Blaine worried for a moment that his soulmate would dismiss the feelings and they would end up missing their connection. He had heard horrible stories about missed soulmate connections. No. He was going to make eye contact with every man in that theater until he finds his soulmate. He would find the boy he was meant to love. He had to.

* * *

Kurt Hummel had been feeling strange all morning. He usually didn't get nervous before a competition, but this was his first in-competition solo, so he excused himself for it.

He had been looking forward to this day for a long time. It was finally his moment to shine. Everyone out there was going to see what Kurt Hummel was made of and they were going to be in awe. "I can do this," he said to himself. Of course he can, he's been devoting all his attention to rehearsal.

Of course, he's had an ulterior motive for that. Spending so much time in rehearsal gave him an excuse for when his dad asked why he looked so tired, and served as a way to avoid any more potentially hard to answer questions.

He couldn't tell his dad the truth. He couldn't tell his dad, who had enough to stress about while trying not to be stressed for his heart health, about how bad the bullying had gotten. It wasn't just Karofsky anymore he'd been hanging back after… the incident, in fact, Karofsky tame compared to the others.

He suffered through taunts, locker shoves, slushies, dumpster dives, before. But the force and frequency had been increasing rapidly. He seemed to never be without a bruise, or several. But sometimes the words hurt worse. Why couldn't they just let him be?

He knew he had been using focusing on the solo as an excuse for pulling away from his friends as well. He also knew Quinn and Santana knew what he was doing. They tried to get him to talk about with them, someone, anyone, but even Santana's threat of "goin' all Lima Heights" didn't work. He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to ignore it.

"Porcelain," Santana snapped her fingers in front of his face, "pay attention. The Garglers are going first, then us, then… you know what I stopped listening too. But get your ass off the bus we have to go to the green room to start getting ready."

"It's the Dalton Academy Warblers, Satan." He rolled his eyes. They all knew it, the Warblers were their biggest competition at Sectionals this year, Puck had even suggested Kurt go to spy on them, but that was out of the question. Dalton was a non-human school, no humans allowed for the safety of everyone.

He didn't know much about the non-human world, no one did. The non-humans were secretive and kept a lot about themselves shrouded in mystery. And of course, when there is something humans don't understand, they get defensive and aggressive. Therefore, the non-humans and humans tried to stay away from each other as much as possible, and they definitely kept their schools separate.

He'd really never paid much attention to affairs concerning non-humans. As far as he knew there weren't any in Lima, if how people in Lima reacted to him being gay was any indication, non-humans wouldn't feel welcome here anyway. He knew werewolves turned into wolves, vampires drank blood, witches had magic, and that fae kept to themselves, but not much else.

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up, you have to start getting ready," Rachel said in his face, "are you feeling alright?" She cocked her head, "if you're not feeling well, I could totally take over the solo for you…"

"I'm fine Rachel, you are not taking my solo. Go make out with Finn or something."

He often wondered if Rachel and Finn did anything but make out. And that often led him to wonder if that was because of who they were, or if it was because they were soulmates, a fact Rachel loved to rub in everyone's faces. "Finn and I are soulmates, do you know how rare it is for two humans to be each other's soulmate? We were meant to be," he'd heard he say it many times. He was happy for his brother, and sometimes for Rachel. She was crazy, but he still loved her, even when she tried stealing his solos.

He was there when the connection happened. It was sophomore year, when Rachel and her Dads moved to Lima and she became one of the first members of the new Glee Club right away. The moment they made eye contact at Finn's first practice, Rachel ran into his arms, and to everyone's immense surprise, he welcomed it. Rachel had an idea of what was happening right away, Rachel _would_ study up on soulmates just in case she ended up having one, and they went to the doctor to confirm they were human soulmates. Finn wasn't his brother yet at that point, but when their mom and dad married, he not only inherited Finn as a brother, he got Rachel as a sister. Thank God they weren't allowed to move in together until they graduated high school, and thank God for Quinn and Santana.

Quinn and Santana kept him sane when Rachel was driving him up the wall. They validated his opinions when he was venting and gave him a places to hang out when he wanted to get away. He never thought he would become best friends with the seemingly cold hearted cheerleaders, but somewhere between helping Quinn with maternity clothes and helping Santana come to terms with her sexuality, they did.

"Kurt, I hate to say it, but Rachel is right, you aren't looking too good, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Quinn said.

"Yeah Quinn, it's just nerves and exhaustion, I promise the moment we're on stage I will be fabulous."

"Okay, New Directions, listen up!" Mr. Shue walked in clapping, "the Warbler's are on so we have 15 minutes till we go on."

* * *

"Nicky, I'm… worried about Blaine." Jeff said to his soulmate as they stood together near the concession stand watching Blaine walk up to random men and look them in the eyes. Blaine was getting increasingly impatient and the restlessness of wanting to find his soulmate was causing a shift in character. They had never seen Blaine act so… ridiculous. He was starting to make everyone around him nervous, the Warblers and the men he was cornering. His wolf side was trying to take over the hunt for his soulmate and they couldn't let that happen here.

They had fought so hard to be allowed to compete will all the other show choirs. They wanted the chance to compete, to see how good they really were. There were no other non-human schools with show choirs anywhere nearby. Some of the humans were hesitant at first, worried for safety, but the Dalton administration, and the Warblers themselves, had promised to be on their best behavior.

Before they left, the headmaster had stressed to them how important their good behavior was. It not only would reflect back on the school, but to their whole kind. They had inadvertently become non-human ambassadors to the human show choir world. And as much as they wanted Blaine to find his soulmate, they couldn't let him make a scene.

"Me too baby, let's get him to the green room," Nick said.

They walked quickly over to Blaine and Nick got in front of him putting both hands on Blaine's shoulders to stop him from going up to another guy. "Blaine, you have to rain it in brother. I know you need to find your soulmate, but remember what the headmaster said. You are on the verge of shifting in the middle of the lobby, come with us to the green room to get ready, we're on first, and then you can look. Maybe when he sees you perform he'll come find you."

"You don't get it Nick, considering where we are, he's probably human; what if he doesn't know the signs?"

"When he sees you he'll still be drawn to you, he won't be able to resist."

"What if he doesn't see me?"

"You're going to be on a stage in front of hundreds of people, of course he'll see you, silly." Jeff started helping Nick turn Blaine towards the green room, "now, stop worrying and 'what if-ing,' we have a competition to win."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine looked around the green room at his friends. He loved them, and he loved show choir, but he wanted to get this over and done with quickly so he could find his soulmate. The guys were giving him concerned glances here and there as well, he knew they were worried he'd lose control, but he hadn't lost control in a long time, in fact he prided himself on his control. He was the second son of the Alpha, while that didn't mean he would take over the pack, he still had a bit more rank than the others. Being the son of the Alpha also meant he was expected to be good at being a wolf. And he was.

Sure, all wolves had some issues sometimes with anger, but that's why he took up boxing. It was a good outlet. And while the other wolves at Dalton sometimes couldn't help shifting in the middle of the dining hall or in class, especially the younger ones, he'd been able to control that for years. He wasn't going to cause any problems, he just really, really, needed to locate where the hell his soulmate was in this damn building.

His head snapped to the side wall, his heightened hearing picked up the sound of a girl in the green room next door squealing "Finn!" He heard some other muffled voices but tried to tune them out so he could focus on getting ready for his performance.

Blaine went over to the mirror to make sure his hair gel was in place. Usually he didn't wear the stuff, it felt gross, and his curls weren't that wild anyway, but he'd put some in for competition in order to look more uniform. What if his soulmate didn't like the gel? What if his soulmate thought he wasn't good looking enough? What if his soulmate didn't like his performance? What if-

"Blaine!" Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Thad. "Your soulmate will think you're pretty. Now come over to the circle for the pep talk." His pack always knew how and when to calm him, maybe they were why he was so good at keeping control. Wolves often sensed each other's emotions in times of stress, they use that to keep each other grounded.

* * *

During their performance, Blaine kept his cool while discretely trying to look past the bright lights and into the audience. He sang the songs as well as he breaths air, if they don't win it's not because they didn't give their all. But the moment they got off stage Blaine's nerves went into over drive. He couldn't stop wringing his fingers together and bouncing on the balls of his feet. His gaze kept jumping around as they were led back to their green room.

The moment the door to the green room closed behind him, however, Blaine lost his control. The feeling of being so close to his soulmate and still not being able to find him… he couldn't handle it any more. He had hoped he'd find him during the performance. But there were so many people at the competition, he couldn't make eye contact with all of them. He was panicking, he knew it, but the possibility of not connecting was reason enough to panic for him.

He started moving slowly, casually towards the door in hopes of no one noticing and trying to stop him. Unfortunately, just when he thought he'd make it, Wes and David appeared in front of him blocking the door. "Blaine, what are doing?" Wes asked.

Damn. Wes knew what he was doing, he was going to storm the stage and find his soulmate. Maybe he should shift, his sense of smell was even better in wolf form, maybe he'd be able to recognize his mate's scent. Yeah, he'd do that. His mind jumped all over the place forming plans of action.

What Blaine didn't realize was that he was visibly starting to lose composure and had already shifted a pair of wolf ears and some tufts of fur on his neck. His breathing and heart rate were speeding up and he was starting to sweat. The Warblers looked around at each other. This was not good, and not just because of their promise to behave.

If Blaine shifted in this state of panic, he might not keep his human mind in wolf form. Under normal shifting circumstances, a werewolf kept their human mind in wolf form, allowing them to keep rational thought. But if a werewolf shifted while angry or panicked, the wolf could take over easily, acting only on instinct. If Blaine's wolf took over the hunt for his soulmate, they didn't know what would happen, but if the soulmate was human… Having a huge black wolf with razor sharp teeth running towards him would NOT be a good first impression.

* * *

Kurt had never been so nervous before a competition, usually singing was so much a part of him that he barely felt nerves at all. Maybe he was getting sick, as long as it didn't happen until after his solo, he didn't care.

While the others spent their prep time in the green room talking, he found his nerves were causing him to withdraw more than usual. Usually he was able to keep up some pretense of being his normal self in Glee club, pretending that the bruises and insults didn't affect him, but all he could focus on then was his constant fidgeting. Kurt Hummel doesn't fidget, what was wrong with him?

They could hear the Warbler's performance over the speaker in their green room, the lead singer was outstanding. Before he knew it, Quinn was pulling him out of his chair before going over to stop Santana and Brittany's make-out session. The Warbler's were done, it was their turn.

During his solo, Kurt was flawless. He turned his nerves into energy and it was beautiful. The rest of their performance was outstanding as well, and Kurt thought they had a good chance winning. As they ran off the stage, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany tackled him into a group hug, uncharacteristically giving exuberant praise.

* * *

The wolves in the room, Nick, David, Thad, Trent, Jake, and Gabe, looked at each other. They knew that if Blaine shifted they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Blaine may be the second son, but at Dalton he could be boss if he wanted to be. Blaine only ever used his innate power over them when necessary, but he obviously wasn't in his right mind, for all they knew, Blaine could command them to help him corner people. They silently decided to stay back and let the witches and Sebastian take over.

As Blaine was focusing on glaring at Wes, David let Sebastian replace him in front of the door and Jeff moved behind Blaine a few steps back. Seeing Jeff coming so close to the currently volatile werewolf made Nick nervous. Blaine would never hurt Jeff, he was one of his closest friends, but if Blaine's wolf thought Jeff was keeping him from his soulmate… Nick clenched his fists, he didn't want to think about it.

"Blaine, you need to take a few deep breaths and calm down," Wes said soothingly. By the way Wes was holding his hand with palm facing Blaine, he was also trying to calm Blaine using magic. It didn't seem to be working. Magic was iffy on wolves, some worked, some didn't, and it all depended on the wolf, the witch, and the magic.

Nick saw Hunter silently come up next to Jeff. He and Wes made eye contact and he nodded. Nick had an idea of what was about to happen, and while he knew it was necessary to protect Blaine, his soulmate, and Dalton's PR, the other consequences could be just as bad. He unconsciously let out a whine. Blaine wouldn't forgive them for this. But he wouldn't forgive them if they let him accidently hurt his mate either. The situation had quickly escalated to no-win.

Without warning the three eldest Warbler witches, Wes, Jeff, and Hunter, sent jets of white light from their hands and into Blaine, who collapsed instantly. He'd probably be out for a few hours. Blaine was going to be pissed when he woke up. He would have to hide his Jeff.

* * *

The New Directions had gotten their stuff together and made their way to their reserved seats in the auditorium in time to catch the last performance. He wished it was possible for the participants to see every performance, but logistics wouldn't allow for it. He did notice the section reserved for the Warblers only had a few younger members in it by the looks of things. He wondered why briefly, but then the next show started.

Kurt's knee started to bounce. He was still feeling antsy, he thought it would go away after the performance. Must now be about if they'll win or not.

"You okay, bro?" Finn said to his left. "Yeah," Kurt replied, "Just hoping we win."

"We're going to win, I can feel it. And you were amazing, so were Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Mike. I don't see how we can lose." Finn smiled and crossed his arms, looking back at the group on stage. As far as Finn was concerned, they'd already won, so there was no need to worry.

"God, these people are horrid. I think my ears are bleeding," Santana said to his right. "Porcelain, have you reconsidered coming back to the Cheerios? Coach Sue said, and I quote 'I want that Porcelain's sweet angelic voice on my team, I don't care who I have to blackmail.'"

"I'll think about it Santana," Kurt could hear the tiredness in his own voice. He liked being a Cheerio, but the bullying and Glee just made him so tired. At the end of the day all he usually wanted to do was lie down on his bed in silence.

Santana looked at him like she wanted to say something else and call him out on his lie, but then the auditorium started clapping for the end of the performance, probably because they were glad it was over. Now all they had to do was wait for the award ceremony.

Later, all the show choirs were grouped together on stage waiting for the wacky judges to announce the winner. It was between them, and the Warblers. Kurt looked over at the non-human prep school boys wondering which one was the lead singer.

"And the winner is… The New Directions!"

* * *

Blaine was still out when it was time to go see who won so they left him in the green room. He really might kill them. Nick was getting nervous himself. Forget the competition, if Blaine didn't wake up before everyone left… He gulped.

The got second place, which they were fine with, their minds were one their friend, not on the competition. And those New Directions seemed so excited.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," one of the boys said walking up to him from the celebrating group, "We didn't get to see you perform, but we could hear it, and I just wanted to tell you that you sounded great, I thought you were going to win."

"Nick," they shook hands, "thanks, that's nice of you, congratulations." It's also brave of him, ever since they got here people had been trying to avoid being near them as much as possible. No one wanted to catch the 'non-humanness' or thought they would attack, or something. This guy had guts.

"Well I have to get to the bus," Kurt said wringing his hands.

"Oh, yeah, thanks again." And the boy left as the Warbler's headed back to the green room to see if their friend had woken up yet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the review, follows, and favorites! I love all the speculation in the reviews as well :) though honestly, most of it isn't even close to what I have planned ;)

Don't worry, our Klaine babies will be together, eventually.

Warning: serious depression, brief mentions of thoughts of suicide

And oh, Blanket Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything recognizable from Glee, just my plot.

Chapter 3

A few days later, Monday, Blaine still hadn't come out of his room. They left food in front of the door, but very little if any was eaten. The Warblers were at a loss for what to do. The one time they suggested to Blaine that they could call his father for help, Blaine demanded that they didn't, that there wasn't anything for his dad to do so they shouldn't bother him.

Blaine didn't want to see anyone, especially not his father. All Blaine wanted, all he had ever wanted, was his soulmate. And now he may never find him.

Blaine's face was stained with the remnants of tears and his eyelids were red and puffy. His hair was a bird's nest. His clothes had deep wrinkles. He didn't care. None of that mattered.

When Blaine had woken up after Sectionals, he was on the bus. Everyone was quiet and those that were in range were staring at him. It had taken a few moments for him to realize what had happened, and when he did, all hell broke loose.

"What. The. Fuck. Wesley?!" Blaine growled and rushed across the aisle and pinned Wes up against the window both hands fisting his jacket. "Do you realize what you've done?! I missed my connection! You made me miss my connection!" Blaine pulled his arm back and punched his friend hard in the jaw, leaving Wes holding his face and causing David, Nick, and Jeff to try pulling him back. But that just caused Blaine to start fighting against their hold, yelling and kicking.

At some point in all this, the werewolf bus driver had stopped the bus and made his way to the back where the struggle was going on, he pushed some of the Warbler's out of the way and hit Blaine with a Taser.

Apparently after he dropped the others got pissed at the bus driver, who shouted at everyone to sit down and shut up, that he had permission to use it to keep students from hurting each other and that the Taser wouldn't hurt him the same way it could hurt humans, he'd wake up in an hour. David also explained to the others that the Taser was also an extra precaution to protect the students from rogue wolves and vampires that might like to attack a bus full of prep-school non-humans, or humans at the competition for that matter.

When Blain had next woken up, this time feeling kind of sore, he felt the depression start to set in. He didn't even care that he'd been _tased_. He had known it would happen. When soulmates miss their first potential connection, several things happened, the reason for these things could only be speculated:

First, the depression. Both soulmates, no matter the species and even if they are human, will get depressed. They had a pretty good idea of why this happened, they missed meeting their soulmate, of course that would cause depression.

Second, and this would happen in a few hours probably, was the sensing of the other soulmates stronger emotions. The main theory for this is that it was fates way of trying to help the soulmates connect more, but no one is positive because it doesn't do much in the way of helping them find each other again.

What if they never found each other? Blaine groaned, he felt like he was dying, or that he wanted to die. But he couldn't die. He had to find his soulmate. If only he could get himself out of bed…

There was a knock at the door, Blaine just pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Nick was beyond worried. Blaine had barely eaten since breakfast Saturday before Sectionals. It was Monday. Nick knocked on the door as he looked back at the group behind him, Jeff, David, Wes, Sebastian, Hunter, Thad, Trent, the younger Warblers like Jake and Gabe, and some of the Dalton students that weren't Warblers but loved Blaine, were all waiting and were all worried.

Blaine was a great guy, everyone loved him. Usually he was so happy and positive, that seeing him (or not seeing him as he was in his room) like this was disconcerting for everyone. Nick knocked again with no answer.

"I'm going to go in, alone," he added seeing Jeff about to speak, "everyone go on to classes, David, would you let the teachers know Blaine is sick and won't be making it to class for a while?" David nodded and everyone dispersed.

Except for Jeff, but Nick didn't expect his soulmate to leave him alone. He gave Jeff a small smile before quietly going into Blaine's room.

The room was dark except for the slivers of light making it through the edges of the curtain over the window. Nick stumbled over Blaine's discarded uniform, he picked the jacket up and laid it over the desk chair before sitting on the other, larger chair near Blaine's bed.

Nick sighed, he could sense his friend, his brother, was awake, "You messed up Wes's pretty face real good man," was the first thing he thought of to say.

"He deserved it, you all deserve it," came a muffled voice from under the covers.

"We didn't know what to do Blaine. You were losing control. Would you have rather us let you shift and risk hurting your soulmate or others? I know wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you hurt him or someone else."

Blaine grunted. Nick hoped that was a good sign.

"You haven't lost him Blaine, he's still out there somewhere, you've got to fight the depression and look for him. We'll all help." No response. "We won't stop until we find you your soulmate Blaine, we'll make this right."

* * *

Even after he was on the bus the nervousness didn't stop, it was starting to make Kurt feel uneasy. As the bus started, Kurt curled into himself against the window and took a nap.

When he woke up, Kurt found that the nerves were gone, but in their place was an overwhelming, extreme sadness. It was like he had lost something important but couldn't remember what it was.

It was a struggle to get himself off the bus and drive himself home, it was a miracle he didn't crash. Finn had gone to Rachel's but it looked like Burt and Carole had beaten him home, he hoped they didn't want to talk much. He put his well-practiced mask on as he opened the door.

"There he is! You did wonderful, sweetie!" Carole said giving him a hug. Burt followed, "I'm so proud of you kid." Burt then took a second to get a good look at him, "are you okay, Kurt? You don't look so good."

Why did people keep asking him that? "I'm fine. It's just been a long day, I'm going to go to bed. No, I'm not hungry." And he walked upstairs without another word and closed his door behind him.

He felt bad about being rude to his dad and Carole, but he was starting to think something was seriously wrong with him and though he wanted to pass out, he wanted to attempt self-diagnosing via the internet first. Maybe it would say he was sick and he could convince his dad to let him miss a couple days of school. God, he hated school. He was sick of it and sick of the people, except for his friends in Glee of course. But seriously, these mood swings couldn't be healthy. Sure, he was running on depressed eighty percent of the time now a days, but it has never felt this extreme, and add the unusual nervousness? Not to mention, his solo just helped them win Sectionals, he should _NOT_ be feeling depressed right now. He should be on top of the world with pride. It was time for internet sleuthing.

Collapsing on his bed, he pulled his computer towards him from the bedside table. Into the search engine he typed "nervousness followed by depression" and got tons of results about anxiety disorders. He read the Wikipedia symptoms and decided it didn't fit so he kept scrolling to see if anything different popped up.

Something did. An article from the Soulmate Research Foundation about connections and missed connections. "Oh. My. God." Kurt whispered.

"_Soulmates: Missed Connections_

_When soulmates are close to their first potential meeting they start to feel increasingly nervous and fidgety. The longer the soulmates take to connect while still in close proximity, the more nervous, and even panicky, they will get. The level of nervousness and panic depends on if they are human, non-human, and non-human species._

_Though rare because most are capable of loving more than once, humans have been known to have soulmates. Be that with another human, or with a non-human. If their soulmate is another human, they will both experience the same amount of heightened nervousness until they connect. If the human's soulmate is a non-human, it is quite possible that the non-human will have an extra level of panic the longer they take to meet because their innate instincts will start to worry about finding and protecting the human soulmate._

_If the soulmates leave the location of their potential meeting without making eye contact, and therefore solidifying the connection, the depression and empathy will start to set in._

_A missed first connection does not mean the soulmates will never connect, it does however cause some serious side effects. The depression can be extreme and the empathy can be confusing as well as frustrating. _

_The depression will start soon after the location of the potential meeting is left. The empathy starts later, time varies. With the empathy, the soulmates will be able to sense each other's more extreme emotions. It is believed this is to help the soulmates by making a partial connection to help them find one another, and to counter the depression, to an extent. _

_The depression can get so bad that some may consider death the only option, the empathy, feeling that one's soulmate is out there waiting for them, keeps them from the edge."_

Kurt had a soulmate. He had a soulmate and he missed him. He missed his soulmate.

His eyes started to water and he didn't bother holding the tears back. He never bothered hoping that he'd ever find someone who loved him, especially not in homophobic Ohio. Okay, so he had hoped. Deep down he'd always dreamed of finding love with someone who love him completely for who he was, flaws and all.

His heart felt heavy and his throat choked up. His soulmate had been at sectionals, and he missed him. He hoped he wasn't in that horrible choir that went last. It couldn't be anyone from school, which meant whoever his soulmate was, he wasn't from Lima. How was he supposed to find him when he lived in another town?

Knowing what he had missed out on just seemed to increase his sadness. Or could he be feeling his soulmates sadness? It said they'd both feel depressed, how on earth would he know if he was feeling his own depression or his soulmates? Either way, his whole body was starting to feel heavy and he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Unlike Blaine, who stayed in his room inconsolably wallowing, Kurt pushed himself to get out of bed so as not to worry his dad. Kurt knew it was going to be a bad day, and he was right. In fact, Kurt had had a horrible week.

By Friday morning he felt weaker than he ever had. It seemed that his depressive state of complete uncaring about what happened to him made the bullying worse. As if him passively taking it and not even trying to fight back to any extent caused the bullies to try harder to get a rise out of him. But he had no idea where his soulmate was, so he didn't care, because if he didn't find his soulmate, he really would never love anyone else. He knew that if you had a soulmate, that that person was the only person you would love, and he felt lost.

He was pretty sure now that his depression was not only his, he and his soulmate were sharing depression in a cycle that just caused them to feel more depressed. He felt sad that his soulmate, whoever and wherever he was, was feeling this way as well. Some unknown part inside of him wished to comfort his soulmate and be comforted by him, but then he remembered that he didn't know who his soulmate was, and got sad again.

The Glee Club had learned quickly on Monday to not ask Kurt how he was or if he was okay. Poor Tina was the one that got the brunt of Kurt's verbal explosion after her innocent question, she ran out of the room crying followed by a glaring Mike. Kurt had felt bad afterward, but hadn't been able to bring himself to apologize. Not even sweet Brittany could make him feel better.

There was no practice after school that day, Friday, but Kurt didn't feel like going home and pretending to be happy around his dad again. He had thought about telling his dad about his missed connection, but a part of him wanted to keep it to himself. He didn't want to talk about his feelings or hear a pep talk from his dad. He wasn't in the mood. So instead, Kurt went to the empty choir room and sat on the piano bench. He didn't play, he didn't sing, he barely thought, he just sat there staring at the keys.

* * *

Two hours away, in Westerville, Blaine had snuck out of his room and made his way to one of the empty practice rooms in the dorm. This specific room was the one with the piano. He sat down on the bench, he didn't play, he didn't sing, he barely thought, he just sat there staring at the keys.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've decided to move the rating to M, partially due to some of the stuff that happens in this chapter and so that I don't have to feel restricted on what and how I write in future chapters.

Warning: this chapter is rough. Homophobic language, violent bullying, and a scene inspired by something that takes place in Harry Potter 7

Chapter 4

Blaine wasn't sure how long he had been sitting at the piano before it happened. All he knew was that after sitting there for quite some time, he felt panic. And then that quickly turned to fear. At first he couldn't figure out why he'd be scared suddenly sitting in a piano practice room, then it hit him, these weren't his emotions.

His soulmate was terrified over something. He had to find him. Blaine burst out the practice room at full two-legged speed, door swinging behind him. He ran down the hall, not sure of where he was going. He just knew he had to help his soulmate.

A pain in his chest caused him to fall to his knees mid step in the corridor. It was empty, everyone must still be in class or practice. The pain kept coming and Blaine fell to his side with one hand near his heart and the other are wrapped around his middle. His whole body hurt. He cried out in agony. Oh God, his soulmate…

"Blaine? Blaine! Blaine, what's wrong?! Talk to me!" Jeff? He thought it was Jeff, he can only focus on his pain and worry. "Nick! Wes! David! Someone! Help!"

Then Blaine passed out.

* * *

Kurt lost track of time sitting at the piano in the choir room. As he left the room the sun was starting to set and the lights in the school were out. Luckily the janitor doesn't do his job, so he knew the doors to the school would be unlocked. He briefly thought there was something calming about walking down the hallways of the school alone. There was something beautiful and peaceful in how silent the normally loud place was.

How wrong he was.

As he walked past the door to the boys weight room he heard it. Deep voices laughing and shouting. His gut told him who it was before the door opened. Azimio, Karofsky, Jacobs, Smith, and Green. The boys that hated him most for simply existing.

He started walking faster while trying to remain quiet, the doors to the student parking lot were just down the hall. If he could get out before they got into the hall everything would be fine.

The door to the weight room opened and loud voices broke through the silence of the deserted hall. "Did you see the look on his face when—Hey, look! It's the faggy fairy!"

"It's our lucky day!" another said.

Kurt's hands were shaking as he stopped in place. He was _sick_ of their insults and the bruises. He was done. Maybe it was the depression wanting him to punish himself, but in this moment he chose fight instead of flight, even if flight would have been much smarter. "Leave me alone," he said as his hands formed into fists.

The group started laughing while walking closer, "Look at what we have here gentlemen, Hummel thinks he can take us!" Azimio said. Looking back at them, Kurt saw an empty bottle of vodka in Jacobs' hand, the boys had been drinking while in the weight room, a bad idea in the first place, potentially worse for him.

"Come on guys, let's just go," Karofsky said weakly.

"If you want to go, go, we don't need a pussy fairy to help us teach this fag a lesson. Maybe later you can braid each other's hair," Green said. The glimmer of hope Kurt had when Karofsky spoke vanished, he wouldn't stick up for him again now, and at this point Kurt wasn't sure if he blamed him.

"You know what guys, I'm getting really tired of this fag polluting my air. I think it's time we get rid of him." The smiles on the guys standing in a semi-circle around him made him sick with terror. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the looks on their faces and in their eyes was more sinister than Kurt had ever seen on them. He had to get out there.

Kurt turned around and started running as fast as he possibly could towards the doors to the parking lot. He needed to get to his car. All he could think of was getting through those doors and to his car. But these guys were football players, it could never be a fair fight.

Kurt was hit in the head with the empty bottle so hard his vision blurred and he stumbled to his knees. Once he was down, it was too easy. He couldn't focus on anything but the pain as they beat him with fists and feet. It never seemed to end. He barely registered how loud his screams were.

"Stop! Please!" It didn't matter how loud they were, they wouldn't hear them.

This was it, he was going to die. He knew it.

Kurt could smell their sweat, and what his figured was probably his own blood. He heard the sound of glass breaking mixed with dangerous voices. The beating stopped and he felt hands gripping his right arm and pulling up his sleeve. What? He tried opening his swollen eyes, but then the pain came. His arm was on fire at the same time as it was losing feeling, he was losing blood.

Then it stopped and he felt himself being moved. "We're going to put you where you belong, the trash." At least they were giving him an explanation, he thought humorlessly. He was losing consciousness, he knew it. The sensation of falling combined with the hard impact on his back told him he must be on the ground by the dumpsters. It was getting hard to breath.

He didn't feel any more added pain, just heard laughter getting farther away. They were done. Finally. Now he could go too… he opened his less swollen eye and caught sight of his arm. One of them had used a piece of glass to crudely and deeply carve "FAG" into his skin like a brand. He let out a dry sob, closed his eyes, and let the pain bring him to sleep. His last thought was of his soulmate.

* * *

When Kurt came to, it was dark outside and he felt vibration in his pocket. It was probably his dad, wondering where he was, when he was coming home. He probably thought he went to Quinn's or Santana's after school and just lost track of time. In the back of his mind he was surprised his phone wasn't broken. He was also surprised he wasn't dead yet.

The asphalt felt like razor sharp rock biting into his skin through his clothes. He tried to move, to sit, to stand, something. He gasped in pain as he propped himself up on his left elbow. Using his feet and left arm he started to pull and push himself forward agonizingly slow.

He got a few feet before he collapsed, exhausted, and rolled on his back. He used his okay arm to fish his phone out of pocket and squinted to dial his dad. Burt picked up immediately.

"Kurt, where are you? I've been worried sick—"

Kurt cut him off, "D-Dad," his voice was raspy and low, "H-Hel-Help."

"What? Kurt, where are you? What happened?" Burt's voice sounded frantic and higher than usual.

"Sc- School, P-Parking lot" he managed to get out. Burt starting to say something else but Kurt couldn't hear it, something new had caught his attention.

A few yards away standing in the direction of the undeveloped tree filled land near the school, was a large, growling wolf with gleaming sharp teeth and hungry red eyes. Kurt's tired brain knew what it was. A rogue werewolf, light in color, mangy looking. He'd heard the stories about the packless wolves that terrorize from town to town going where they please. He knew they had let their human instincts go completely, letting the wolf take over. He also knew that the thing that attracted them most was fresh blood.

Like the blood he was covered in.

On pure adrenaline, Kurt started to try backing away slowing. Instantly he knew this was the wrong move. With the sound of Burt's voice yelling through the phone in the background, the snarled, and charged.

Looking up at the full moon, Kurt felt pain worse than any beating pierce his side. He blacked out again almost instantly.

* * *

When Blaine woke, he was in his bed and his first thought was instantly on his soulmate. The extreme pain, the fear, they had been so utterly consuming. And now he felt nothing.

Why didn't he feel anything? Where was his soulmate? He needed to find his soulmate. He needed him to be okay.

Blaine started making promises to whoever was there to listen. It didn't matter if he ever meet his soulmate, just please make him okay. Please let him be alive.

Blaine let out a strangled sob and jumped when he felt a hand on his. He looked over and saw Nick gripping his hand with Jeff, Wes, and David around him. Their expressions conveyed their worry without a word.

"Blaine…" Nick seemed at loss for what to say next.

"He… He was hurting so much, and he was so, so scared," Blaine choked out. "He needed me, I should have been there to protect him." Blaine started to openly sob, "I don't feel him, why don't I feel him?"

"It might not be what you're thinking Blaine, he could simply be sleeping right now." Jeff tried sounding positive. But Blaine didn't want to hear it.

"Get out."

"What? Blaine, no, let us help."

"Get. Out. Now. This you fault. If it wasn't for you my soulmate would be fine! I would have been there to protect him from whatever happened!" Blaine was sitting up now and shouting as loud as he could with his already hoarse voice.

The four Warblers flinched, they had been silently blaming themselves already, but seeing the absolute anguish on Blaine's face. It was heartbreakingly painful.

Blaine's voice turned ice cold, "if-if my soulmate is dead, I will never, never forgive you. GO!" He threw a book towards them.

The others almost collapsed at the look of hatred in Blaine's eyes. They had never seen anything like it. And as they hurried out of the room, they hoped they would never see it again.

Blaine was broken and they didn't know how he would be put together without his soulmate.

* * *

Kurt felt and heard a groan escape his lips as he started to come to once again. This time though, the pain was less and he knew instantly that the softness underneath him paired with the steady beeps to his left meant he was in the hospital.

Kurt had heard that people didn't often know where they were or what happened right away after an accident. But he did. He could remember every excruciating detail. How was he alive? He was sure he would have died from blood loss or something.

He slowly opened his eyes, well eye, and let it adjust to the light. In his line of sight was his dad, with his hand on Kurt's, "hey buddy, you gave me quite the scare." Burt said softly.

"D-Dad?" Kurt had no idea what to say.

"Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?" Kurt nodded.

"Okay, I think that's good, means your brain's fine… I'll get the doctor." Burt went to the door and stuck his head out. Quickly a doctor came in, "hello Kurt, It's nice to see you awake. Your dad says you know where you are and what happened to you?"

"Yes," Kurt rasped.

"Good, with that and the scan we did I think we can go on and rule out possibility of brain injury," the doctor marked something on his chart. "Now Kurt, it's my responsibility as your doctor to let you know about your injuries and treatment, but since you just woke up, I can give it to you later if you'd like?"

Kurt shook his head, "just tell me." He pretty sure he knew already anyway.

The doctor nodded, "Okay, well you have three bruised ribs on your right side and two on the left, several superficial cuts and significant bruising all over especially to the torso and face, a black eye, broken nose which has been fixed. You also lost a lot of blood due to the deep cuts on the right forearm and the deep bite wound on your right side close to the hip, luckily the bite didn't cause damage to any organs. Do… you know what the bite means?"

"I'm a werewolf." Kurt said without his face or voice giving any indication of emotion.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We have actually figured out that the werewolf bite is the reason you survived long enough for the ambulance to get there. When a human gets bitten by a werewolf on a full moon, you get some portion of a werewolf's abilities, such as healing. It didn't heal you completely, but it did prevent you from bleeding out. That werewolf inadvertently saved your life."

"Lucky me," he knew the doctor and his dad knew he was being sarcastic.

"Don't be like that son. It was lucky. I thought I was going to lose you, but you're still here. You're alive. As far as I'm concerned than makes me the luckiest man in the world."

Seeing the tears in his dad's eyes made Kurt realize how bad it had been, he was glad he didn't do that to his dad, not after he'd already lost mom. He'd try to make the best of things. His dad had done so much for him, he could do this for his dad.

"Okay. So, what now?" Kurt said.

"You're not going back to that school that's for damn sure." Burt growled out.

The doctor looked at the two Hummels, "the police what to speak to you to see if you want to press charges if you're up for it, there is also quite the group of people outside hoping to see you if you're up for that as well. As for school, now that you've been bitten you can't go to a public human school. As a medical professional I'm required to report any non-human bites on a human and the human/non-human relations services department has given me this," he hands Burt a brochure, "for the closest non-human school, Dalton Academy. Just call the number on the back and they will take care of the rest, so I'm told. I also know they a have a strict no bullying policy, so you won't have to deal with any bullying"

"This school, it is private isn't it? And a boarding school? What if we can't afford it?"

"I'm sure their representative can explain better than I can once you call, but H/NH services mentioned to me that they have full scholarships for anyone that needs them."

Kurt stayed quite during the exchange. He felt empty inside. He could hear what they were saying, but even with these huge life changes, he felt nothing. No more McKinley, no more bullies… no more New Directions? He wouldn't get to go to Regionals, or Nationals, or just be in Glee anymore. He knew Dalton had the Warblers, but they had no more competitions to work for this year…

Westerville was two hours away. Who knows what their leaving and visiting policies were, would he ever get to see his family or friends?

And now he was a monster that could turn into a ferocious beast. Was being a werewolf like it was in the books and movies? The non-humans were so secretive about details…

Oh wait… he was a non-human now too.

* * *

A/N: Whew. So, since it's summer, my goal is to at least try to write a chapter a day. So I'm still within that. This one was, as you might imagine, a tough one to get in the mindset to write.

In the spirit of trying to pre-address potential questions: the wolf that bit Kurt isn't anyone we know, he's a random rogue wolf. May or may not return at some point much later, I don't know.

Also, I'm going to try to explain everything about werewolves and the other non-humans as Kurt learns about his new world. While their tough times aren't over yet, Kurt and Blaine will have their fluff and happiness eventually. Stories are no fun without some conflict ;)

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saturday night Kurt sat in his hospital bed reflecting on all that happened to him since he woke up that morning. Physically he was doing pretty well considering, but emotionally… he didn't know how he was feeling.

So much had happened in just the past week. He had a soulmate that he lost, he'd suffered through some serious depression because of that, he'd been beaten, he'd been branded, and he'd been turned into a werewolf.

Kurt had always thought of himself as special, unique, extraordinary even. But all he wanted right now was to average, normal. He just wanted to be some ordinary gay kid stuck in Lima, Ohio. He didn't want to be that kid that had gotten the shit beaten out him just before being turned by a werewolf.

With that, all the emotions Kurt had been suppressing overflowed and he started to cry. He cried for what happened to him, and for the normal life he would never have now. As he cried, a wave of relief and calmness washed over him. _Where did that come from?_

His gut told him what it was right away, his soulmate. He had forgotten that since they missed their connection he and his soulmate can feel each other's strong emotions. _Oh, no,_ Kurt thought as realization struck him. His poor soulmate. _Oh God._ He must have felt _everything_. But it seemed like he must know Kurt was okay now… Except he couldn't know the specifics, how was he going to find his soulmate now that he was a werewolf?

The thought made him sad and then he felt another wave of calm comfort. They hadn't even met and his soulmate was helping him. Kurt knew he was perfect already. Too bad Kurt still felt so broken, he'd be a horrible soulmate for this perfect boy he didn't know.

Not wanting to worry the boy more he went back to thinking about everything he learned that day. Like how after giving his statement to the police, he found out that Karofsky had run off while he was being beaten and had gone to the police that morning to turn himself and the other's in. Since Karofsky didn't participate in the actual beating, he was getting probation and was being sent to a counselor multiple times a week to work through his self-hatred. The other boys were being charged as adults and getting jail time.

Kurt was relieved he wouldn't have to go through the process of a trial. He was also relieved the boys were in jail. But he was conflicted about Karofsky. He was glad the boy was getting psychological help, and he was thankful he went to the police. But Karofsky still stood there and watched and then ran away without stopping it. A bystander that doesn't intervene was just as bad in Kurt's opinion. He mostly felt sorry for the boy though, as opposed to hatred.

Then had been his heart to heart with Quinn and Santana…

* * *

_He was only allowed two visitors at a time after the cops left, so when the door opened to reveal his two favorite girls, he was relieved. He wasn't sure he was up to dealing with Rachel's well-meaning dramatics, for example._

_The girls' eyes were red, as was the tip of Quinn's nose. The way they came into the room was uncharacteristically cautious._

"_Are you scared of me?" Kurt was surprised at how small his voice sounded._

_That seemed to snap them out of whatever state they were in and the both rushed towards him in unison hugging him as tight as they dared, which wasn't tight at all. "Kurt, when your dad called asking if you were with me… I just-" Quinn's sob broke off her sentence._

"_You really scared us Kurt," Santana said. "Your dad called me too looking for you. And I just knew in my gut that something was wrong, and when he called again later saying you had been taken to the hospital…" the tears were freely flowing down the Latina's face._

_Kurt took a moment to seriously look at his friends. His friends that were usually perfectly put together from hair, to makeup, to clothes, to shoes, were a mess. Quinn's hair was unbrushed and looked obviously slept on while Santana's was up in the messiest pony-tail he'd ever seen. Quinn was wearing a sweatshirt, he didn't even know she owned a sweatshirt. Neither had any makeup on._

_For some reason, this, more than anything they could have said, made him feel… loved. _

_He knew his friends loved him, and he loved them, they told each other all the time. But in this moment, in this seemingly superficial way, he truly saw how deeply they cared. It made him feel better than the morphine the doctors were pushing through him._

_He lifted his left, less injured, arm and wiped away the tears on each girl's face with his hand, "I'm okay, I'll be okay," he said. He wasn't the only one that needed comfort, and he'd certainly rather comfort instead of focusing on everything that's happened._

_The girls nodded and they tried to turn the conversation to lighter things, mainly the fact that Dalton was an all-boys school._

"_Hummel's going to find himself a boy-toy to get his freak on with," Santana smirked, "don't give me that look, your odds are significantly better there, even if they are just wanting to experiment," she wiggled her eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes._

"_I'm not sure if I _can_ experiment," Kurt whispered. _

"_What do you mean? Of course you can, you have a dick, use it," Santana said._

"_No, it's not that, there's something I haven't told you…" and Kurt proceeded to tell them everything since Sectionals a week ago, how he felt that day, about his soulmate, and about how he's felt since. _

_The girls were stunned, it was obvious that wasn't what they had been expecting to hear. "I didn't read much else past the consequences of a missed connection, but I don't think people with soulmates can… experiment with others." He said._

"_Well, then we just have to find your soulmate," Quinn said as if it was the world's most obvious next step, "I'll get a list of everyone who was invited to sectionals, there was a sign-in in the lobby, we'll start there. Maybe call around and see if anyone has been feeling sick."_

"_Why didn't I think of that?" Kurt wondered._

"_You were wallowing in self-pity." Santana said dryly. _

"_And I'm genius," Quinn smirked._

"_But what if I don't find him?"_

"_Kurt, everything happens for a reason to lead us to where we are supposed to be," the three turned to see Brittany standing in the doorway, "you'll find your dolphin mate, and soon, I know it. The trees told me." _

"_Thanks, Britt." He smiled softly at her, "now come here," he patted the bed and she rushed over to give him a hug. The girl was much smarter than many gave her credit for._

* * *

After Quinn, Brittany, and Santana left, Finn came in alone looking as lost and broken as Kurt himself.

* * *

_Like the girls, Finn's eyes were red and showed he had been crying. "I'm so sorry Kurt, It's all my fault. I should have check on you before going to Rachel's and made you go home. I had heard those guys talking about having alcohol and staying late to work out, I should have known, I should have done something, I—"_

"_Finn, stop," Kurt said sincerely, "None of this is your fault Finn."_

"_But I should have protected you, you're my little brother."_

"_I'm older than you Finn. And you have protected me, a lot. All the others in the school had backed off because of you, and even Azimio and the other's left me alone when you were around. But you can't following me around every second of every day. I don't blame you, Finn." _

"_Well I still blame me," Finn said angrily and wiped at his eyes. "And now you're going to be two hours away in a non-human boarding school. And, I mean, you're non-human now too, but you're like a new non-human, what if they don't treat newbies well? I won't be there…"_

"_Thanks Finn, that makes me feel much less worried," Kurt said semi-lightly, he was worried about that too, but he didn't want Finn to know. "Look, apparently when a human is turned non-human we get some kind of… supernatural social worker to help us out. Their job is to help and answer questions, so maybe after that we'll know more about the school and whether or not we should be worried, okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay," Finn sighed before turning serious again, "did they really… to your arm," he sounded so uncertain and sad._

"_Yeah, they did," Kurt said, lightly touching the gauze on his right forearm as he looked down._

"_If I ever see them Kurt, any of them, I'll kill them."_

_Kurt didn't know what to say to that. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Finn was serious._

* * *

His next visitor was an hour later after Kurt had a nap. The H/NH Relations Services Social Worker for New Non-Humans was a kind, bubbly woman with short lavender hair and a tattoo like ivy trailing from behind her right ear down into the collar of her shirt. Kurt thought she was fascinating.

* * *

"_Hi, Kurt! I'm Meg, and I will be your social worker to help you in this time of change and discovery. I will be here to answer any questions and give help where and when I can… You know what," she looked up from the piece of paper she was reading off of and at Kurt, "this script sucks."_

_Kurt blinked._

"_Basically," she said putting the script away "I'm here to help you in any way I can to make the transition from human to non-human as easy as possible. It's not going to be easy, there is a lot human's don't know about the non-human world, but if you need a neutral party to talk to, I'm here."_

"_Um, thanks?" Kurt was not expecting this. So much in one day was getting overwhelming and he had a feeling she wasn't near done talking._

"_Wonderful, so I have already contacted the headmaster at Dalton Academy and have given him the run down on your situation. So good news! You've been given a full coverage emergency scholarship covering the cost of tuition and room and board from now until you graduate. Bad news: you start Monday. Don't worry, the doctors have already cleared you, wolves, even before their first transformation, heal quickly internally."_

"_Internally? Not… externally?"_

_Meg smiled, "okay, first wolf lesson, werewolf skin is like human skin, it can break, it can scar, it can be tattooed. However, on the inside, wolves can heal quickly, that's why while the bite stopped you from bleeding out and didn't damage any organs, you'll still have scar from it. While wolves can heal, they aren't immortal because if the injury or illness is serious enough the healing might not happen quickly enough. This is different from vampires, who are immortal and who have extremely hard skin, and witches, who have longer lives and have normal-skin skin but can use their magic to heal themselves when needed, like me!" She smiled. _

"_So… the scar won't go away," Kurt looked at his arm, knowing what was under the bandage would be there for the rest of his life._

_Meg's eyes softened and she placed her hands over his on his arm. "What happened to you was horrible," she said, "no one should have to go through something like and have to bare a physical reminder, but no, I'm sorry, it won't go away. I'm not a psychologist, and I can find you one if you want, but… don't let that mark define you, okay?" Kurt nodded half-heartedly._

"_Okay, so what else," she looked at her clipboard, "you will be taking the normal core subjects along with a class specifically for werewolves about being werewolves, are there any electives you might be interested in? You need two more."_

"_Music and art?"_

"_Great, I'll let the headmaster know so we can finalize your schedule. Next order of business… Do you have any questions?"_

_Kurt blanched. Did he have any questions? Seriously? He had about a million and had no idea where to start._

"_Right, dumb question, of course you have questions," Meg said reading his face. She smiled, "I have no idea where to start explaining and I bet you don't know where to start asking. You'll learn a lot in class, and from your new classmates and friends. I can also recommend a good book or two. How about I just tell you a little bit of what to expect at Dalton and let you get some sleep, you look overwhelmed and exhausted."_

* * *

The way Meg described Dalton it sounded like a dream come true. Of course, she hadn't been a student there, but her _soulmate_ had gone there and told her all about it. He wanted to ask her about soulmates, but couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

In the back of his mind he felt… determination? His soulmate was determined about something. Did these emotion exchanges or whatever they become stronger now that he was a wolf? He questioned what that meant as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

He was alive, he was alive, his soulmate was _alive_. Blaine had never felt more relieved, even if most of the emotions he was picking up from his soulmate were not happy ones. His soulmate was alive, he would find him, and then he would make him happy.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. This week had been emotionally exhausting. He felt like a crazy person and not like himself. This soulmate debacle had given him a one-track mind: wallowing. He let the depression take over him, maybe he was more susceptible to it with his issues. But now, he was going to focus on finding his soulmate.

First he pulled out his computer to do some research on why he might have stopped feeling his soulmate. There were many potential reasons, but it seemed based on the pain he had felt before passing out, that his soulmate had passed out too. Unconsciousness equals no emotions.

What had happened to his soulmate?

His phone started to ring, it was his mom. "Hey mom," he sighed.

"_Blaine? Are you okay? David and Nick called saying they messed up and you were in trouble?"_

"I'm fine. Or, I will be fine… mom, I missed my connection last Saturday…" and he explained it all to his mother, all his thoughts and fears, his anger at his friends.

"_Blaine, darling, as much as you are going to hate hearing this, your friends did the right thing. The only thing they've done wrong is not calling me sooner. If you had shifted at that competition you know you wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you accidently hurt him."_

"I wouldn't have hurt him," Blain pouted.

"_From what it sounded like, you wouldn't have known what you were doing at all. The wolf mind would have taken over. I would have done the same thing if I was there. Don't let your friends think you hate them and hate themselves for too long."_

Blaine knew his mother was right. But he wasn't ready to admit it, he was still angry. "Okay mom, thanks. I've got to go… tell dad and Cooper hi for me." Once they ended the call Blaine started researching how he might find out who all was at the competition last week. He was going to find his soulmate.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that moment y'all are all waiting for? Next chapter or the one after that :)

Thanks for all the support!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt went home Sunday, well enough to do normal activity as long as he didn't over exert himself. His bruises were still mostly there, though the swelling in his eye was down and he could open it again. His ribs were also still sore, and he hadn't removed the gauze over his wounds yet. He hadn't looked at the skin under them yet either.

The pain in his ribs caused his movements to be slow and calculated as he got into the clothes his dad brought him. Sweatpants and a soft plain blue t-shirt, clothes Kurt would usually only wear to bed and never be seen out of the house in. Kurt's movements felt stiff as he got into the car as well, Meg had told him while his healing was speeded up it would still take a few days probably being gone by the next weekend.

The ride home was silent, mainly because Kurt was trying to figure out how to tell his dad about his missed soulmate connection. He didn't want to keep anymore secrets from him, he knew about the bullying, so Kurt felt like he should just get it all out there. Today, before he goes to boarding school.

"Dad," Kurt said, "There is something else I was keeping from you." Burt glanced at him quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Oh? Continue."

So Kurt continued to tell him the story he told Quinn and Santana, his dad didn't interrupt, but Kurt knew he was listening and processing it all. Burt was a quiet man and made his words count when he spoke.

Kurt finished just as they pulled into the garage and Burt waited to speak until they got inside and he had Kurt sitting on the couch. Carole and Finn weren't home. "I guess that explains why you've been extra moody… I wish you had told me, I could have helped. You've got to know you don't have to protect me, Kurt. That's not your job, it's my job to protect you."

Kurt nodded, not feeling in the mood argue.

"I am glad you also decided to open up to your friends and that they are going to help you find him. I'll help too, if I can. I think those girls are going to be more help, I'm pretty sure they could get top secret information from the CIA if they wanted too." Burt chuckled, "try to not bottle so much up okay, bud? It's not healthy. Talk to me, talk to your friends, talk to that crazy social worker. You don't have to do stuff alone all time."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt smiled a little. "I'll try. It's going to be hard though, being two hours away, I might not be able to come home every weekend either, I think they want new non-humans to submerge themselves in their new world or something."

"You'll make more friends there Kurt, I know you will, you're a good kid. Now, why don't you go upstairs, I already have some boxes up there, you can alternate between resting and packing. Call if you need anything, okay?"

Getting up the stairs was slow, but Kurt didn't want help. Once in his room, he laid down on his bed looking up at the blank ceiling. He didn't want to do this. He just wanted to pretend that everything was normal and just lie here forever without a care or impending change. Here he could ignore what had happened to him, what was happening to him. But he had to face things at some point, and he knew the first hurdle was looking under his bandages.

Lifting his shirt, he saw the many bruises around his middle and slowly pulled at the tape keeping the gauze over his bite wound. The wound was closed, but the skin was still pink and a little sore. He guessed it looked like what a normal dog bite might look like, marks from teeth, though these teeth were much sharper than your average dog. It looked like the wolf had actually bitten him a couple times around the same spot. But it looked… neater than he thought it would. Like the wolf really just meant to bite him and release, not eat him. He didn't know what to make of that.

Then his gaze moved to his arm. He wanted to see this one less than the bite. If he didn't see it maybe he could pretend it wasn't there. But Kurt braced himself and removed the gauze over his inside forearm.

It looked like it did when he saw it laying in the parking lot, but now the blood was gone and it was just a wound in the process of healing. Like the bite it was still pink and a little sore. The bite actually looked neater than the word, probably because whichever boy did it used a crude piece of glass from a broken vodka bottle. The letters were jagged around the edges and the healing scar tissue was puffy. The letters took up most of the width of his arm and the word was about three inches long in the middle of the arm. It was not a pretty sight. And he was stuck with it. He decided he might be wearing long sleeves for quite a while.

That was when Kurt started to silently cry. This word on his arm would be a reminder, every day, of what happened to him. And while he knew none of it was his fault, part of him felt ashamed to be branded with such a hateful word.

* * *

Blaine was currently only speaking to his friends in regards to missed school work and how they were going to be helping him search for his soulmate. They readily put all their focus into helping him, all the Warblers did, because they knew Blaine wouldn't even consider forgiving them until he had his soulmate safely in his arms.

The other students had an idea of what was going on and therefore, stayed clear of the upperclassmen dorm common room like their lives depended on it. Blaine's determination had taken control and turned him into a prep-school Drill Sargent, and all the Warbler's were doing whatever he asked. The common room looked like some sort of teenage detective force, everyone had their computers and phones out, and they even had a whiteboard with possible leads. Unfortunately, in addition to some people not wanting to share human information with non-humans, privacy laws about minors or whatever were holding them back and it was putting Blaine on edge even more.

Lucky for Wes, in a moment of clarity Blaine decided to go to the gym and take his anger out on a punching bag instead.

While he was gone, Nick was called to the headmaster's office.

"We have got to find him quickly. I think Blaine is literally starting to lose him mind. He made me do push-ups when I hit a dead end. Push-ups!" Jeff waved his arms around.

Wes looked thoughtful for a minute. "Based on how much pain he was in from whatever happened to his soulmate, could it be possible that his soulmate was taken to a hospital?"

"We could look for overlapping names from hospital admittances and attendees at Sectionals!" Jeff said.

"Great, now how exactly do we get the names of all the people admitted to the hospital Friday in all the hospitals in the area?" David asked.

Sebastian smirked at the group and pulled out his phone, "I may know some people."

* * *

The next day, Kurt stood in front of Dalton with the headmaster watching his father drive away. Humans weren't allowed inside the school, no exceptions. His stuff was currently being taken to his room by a few young witches, apparently they needed practice with levitation. Kurt was glad he didn't bring anything breakable except his computer which was in his backpack.

Saying goodbye to his dad was hard. But Kurt pushed that to the side, he needed to focus on keeping track of all of the new information surrounding him. As they walked to the headmaster's office, Kurt looked around more than he listed to the headmaster talk about Dalton's history. Dalton was beautiful. He heard the headmaster say it was originally a private mansion and was later transformed into a school by the original owner in the early 1900's. It had all the necessary modern updates while keeping the old ornate look and feel.

But even that couldn't distract from the fact that Kurt was exceptionally nervous about being in this strange new school where he didn't know anyone. Too much was happening too fast. And no matter how many times he was told they had a strict no bullying policy, he wouldn't believe it till he saw it. Kids could be cruel and sneaky, just because the headmaster said there wasn't bullying, didn't mean there wasn't bullying he didn't know about.

And then there was the fact that he seemed to slowly be getting his… non-human traits? He wasn't sure what to call them but he could tell his senses of smell and sight were improved. His body was already less stiff than it was yesterday. He wondered what else would change in him. Would he start barking? Was he going to have to deal with fleas?

"So, Mr. Hummel, while I normally greet new students, I prefer to let new students get acquainted with the school and student body by letting a peer mentor take over from here. He should be here shortly, he has your schedule of classes and will show you around the school, to your room, and introduce you to other students. Ah there he is, come in Mr. Duval," the headmaster waved him in. "Mr. Duval, this is Mr. Kurt Hummel, Mr. Hummel, your peer mentor, Mr. Nick Duval."

"We've met before actually," Nick said with a kind smile. "You were the guy that I talked to at Sectionals last week."

"Oh, yes, I remember" Kurt's voice was quiet and he avoided making eye contact. He was dreading meeting the other students. Mainly because it was still obvious he had been beaten up. He knew the other boy was trying to pretend he didn't notice the bruises on Kurt's face. He hoped the boy didn't ask.

The headmaster dismissed them and they started walking down the hall towards the dorms. "What is that smell?" Kurt asked without thinking. He blushed thinking he just told the other boy he stunk, "it's not bad, it's I don't know, familiar?"

Nick laughed, "That would be me. You're smelling that I'm a fellow werewolf. Also, as a newly turned wolf you don't belong to a pack yet, so you're instincts are probably excited to have found another wolf, we're pack creatures. As you weren't born into a pack though, you won't officially join a pack until you find your soulmate, then you join theirs if they're a wolf as well or you could just be a pack of two if he's not a wolf. Cross species soulmates are rare but we have two pairs in the Warblers, one of which is me and my soulmate Jeff, he's a witch. Um, there's a bunch of other stuff to tell you, but I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Thanks for that," Kurt muttered. His heart skipped when Nick mentioned soulmates. He was also surprised at finding Nick was so open about being gay to a guy he just met, that could be a good sign right?

"So, the headmaster just told me that you had been turned recently and needed someone to show you around and stuff… but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be happy to listen. I know you don't know me but we're all family here. No matter the pack or species."

Kurt looked at him with disbelief and started twisting his hands together. His nervousness was increasing.

"Do you mind me asking how recently you were turned?"

"Friday night," Kurt sighed.

Nick's eyes widened, Kurt figured it being so recent must have been surprising.

* * *

"I think I've got it!" Sebastian said running in to the common room that contained some of the elder Warbler detectives.

"You're contact called you back?" Wes said. He quickly rushed over to Sebastian along with the others.

"Yeah, legally they couldn't give me a name, but they said a boy that is in the McKinley High School glee club was taken to the hospital Friday night. They wouldn't give me many details, but I did get out of them that the boy had been bitten by a rogue werewolf."

Jeff frowned, "wait, Nick just went to the headmaster's office to meet a new student."

"Oh my God. Where's Blaine?!"

* * *

Blaine had been feeling nervous all morning. He knew, or he hoped he knew, what that meant. But he didn't understand why. There was no one new at Dalton, he hadn't been planning on leaving today… but maybe he should go to the coffee shop just off campus, maybe his soulmate would be there and that's why he was feeling the signs.

So Blaine decided to skip class and sneak out to spend the day there waiting for his soulmate.

* * *

"Oh, wow, that is recent," Nick ran a hand through his hair. This was too much of a coincidence for him to not be Blaine's soulmate. He was at sectionals, never saw Blaine, was acting nervous, and was injured Friday? It has to be him. But he wasn't sure if he should text Blaine or just go to the common room and let it happen naturally.

"Let's go to the common room and see if anyone's there," Kurt looked nervous and Nick wasn't sure if he knew it was because of the soulmate connection or not, "everyone will love you, I know it."

All Kurt wanted was to be alone, but he wanted to make a good first impression too… and something in him told him to go to that common room. "Okay, yeah," he said.

They started walking towards the common room and Nick texted Blaine telling him to get over there. Kurt fiddled with his watch as they walked.

"A lot of the Warblers should be in the common room, we've been helping Blaine with something—he's our lead singer. Even though we lost Sectionals we still like to hang out and sing too. You should think about joining, it'd be a great way to get to know people."

"I'll… think about it?" Kurt was trying to calm his nerves, but it wasn't working. He hoped Nick couldn't tell.

They came to a pair of large dark wood double doors, "this is the upper classmen common room, it has a TV, chairs, couches, tables, a small kitchen… everything you need. Since it's just after classes it shouldn't be too crowded, a lot of students stay after for tutoring or sports and stuff."

Kurt scanned the room, taking it all in once inside. The room had all Nick described, it had a very… homey feel, he thought. There were also several boys around the room that looked up when they came in.

"Nicky!" a blond shouted and ran forward, "is this him?!" Kurt tried to hide the instinctive flinch that came when he saw the boy running towards them.

"Yes honey, everyone, this is Kurt, he's our new addition. Kurt, this is my Jeff," Nick gestured toward the blond in his arms, "and those are Wes, David, Sebastian, and Hunter." Nick pointed to each boy as they walked over. They saw the small flinch and took in the bruises, so they tried to be as unintimidating as possible. Kurt's sense of smell picked up that David was a wolf as well, but that the others were not. He also noted that the ones named Sebastian and Hunter were holding hands.

"Have you guys seen Blaine," Nick gave them a pointed look.

"Haven't seen him at all today actually." David said.

They all moved to sit down, "so Kurt, you're a junior right? What classes are you in?" Wes asked.

"Yes—" He was cut off by the doors to the room banging open and a boy with curly black hair rushing in panting.

The moment Kurt saw him he felt pulled to him, and as if he was no longer in control of his own body, he stood up. And the moment he moved the boy's eyes connected with his.

* * *

A/N: Wahoo! I hope this chapter turned out okay, I had a hard time getting it to flow because I wanted to just jump to the meeting but knew that would make no sense.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a note! See you tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His soulmate. He'd found him. This was definitely the best moment of Blaine's life so far. The second they made eye contact, he knew he would love this boy forever.

The next thing he saw was the black eye and bruise on his cheek. It must have happened when he'd felt all the pain Friday. He'd find out about it later. Without a second thought he rushed towards the beautiful boy with coiffed hair and hugged him around the middle. The hug didn't go as planned though because the boy gasped in pain and got out of Blaine's arms as quickly as he could.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse? What's your name?" He tried stepping forward to be close to the boy again but the boy took a step back.

"Who-Who are you?" The boy said with some degree of concern, he'd have to make him unconcerned.

"I'm Blaine, your soulmate."

"Oh, is that why I feel all… weird?" The boy's eyes were wide.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could describe it that way. What's your name?" He asked again. He wanted to know his name so badly.

"Kurt," he said. Blaine noticed that Kurt's shoulders still hadn't relaxed though as he glanced at the others around the room.

"Blaine, this room is probably going to get pretty crowded soon, maybe you and Kurt should go somewhere quiet to talk?" Nick said quietly.

"What do you think Kurt?" Blaine asked. He was pretty sure the boy would say yes, he could feel the nervousness Kurt still felt. Kurt nodded.

"Can I hold your hand while we walk? Please?" Blaine was desperate to touch his soulmate, to make sure he stayed real. He could tell Kurt was taken aback by the request but nodded again.

Blaine silently led Kurt to the piano practice room. He didn't want to freak Kurt out by taking him to his bedroom. He should clean that anyway. Holding Kurt's hand helped settle Blaine after a week of crazy mood swings, he hoped his soulmate felt it too. The only emotion Blaine could pick up was uneasiness.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of what was happening to him. It was like his body and mind were at war with one another. His whole body, no, his whole being, was drawn to the boy with curly hair, and it was kind of freaking Kurt out. It was like he wasn't able to control his own feelings, and he wanted to control his feelings.

Controlling his feelings had become something Kurt was very good at, it kept him sane when the bullying got bad. But this Blaine, he couldn't even describe what he was feeling about him because he had never felt it before.

Blaine led him into a practice room with a piano and an extra chair, Kurt let go of the boy's hand and chose to sit at the piano bench. Though seconded guessed letting go when he felt the emptiness in his hand.

They stayed silent, neither knowing what to say, until Kurt spoke. "When you hugged me you said you forgot? Forgot… what?"

"That you had been hurt, I felt it, on Friday. I was walking back from being in here actually. I felt it all, I was… so scared that I would lose you before I found you," Blaine's eyes started to water.

"I had wondered if you felt it, when I woke up I felt your relief." He said quietly.

"Yeah, you passed out?" Kurt nodded. "When you passed out I couldn't feel you anymore and I thought I had lost you." Blaine couldn't hold a couple tears back and on instinct Kurt grabbed his hand again.

"I'm okay, or I will be, eventually. The wolf bite actually caused me to stop bleeding out."

"You were already hurt before the wolf bite?" Blaine frowned. "I thought that since you smelled like a new wolf the injuries were all from a rogue wolf attack?"

Kurt was starting to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about this yet… "No, I was beaten up and left in a parking lot first."

Kurt leaned back when he saw the rage on Blaine's face. "Who was it? I'll kill them. Are they at least in jail?" Kurt wasn't sure why this boy he just met seemed angrier than his own family.

"Doesn't matter, they're in jail. And you'd probably have to wait in line behind my step brother and dad to kill them." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Despite the subjects he didn't want to discuss, he felt so comfortable with Blaine. "Could we not talk about that anymore?" Kurt asked rubbing his arm where the hidden wound was.

* * *

"Sure," Blaine said. Though he knew they would have to talk about what happened to Kurt soon, his protective instincts over his soulmate would want him to make sure he was okay. He wanted to make sure he was okay without the protective instincts. Why was he rubbing his arm, was it hurt? He'd ask later.

"So, uh, what do you know about soulmates and werewolves?"

"Not a lot" Kurt smiled sheepishly, "my social worker, Meg, told me a little and gave me a book, but I haven't really looked at it. Nick told me a little about what I was smelling too."

"Meg? Purple hair? Tattoo?" Kurt nodded. "That's my sister in law! My brother's soulmate and wife." Blaine said smiling.

"Really? She's great."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "So, why don't you tell me what you know and then I can add to it? It might help with the nerves, knowing what to expect and what's going on."

"You can feel that?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, but it's okay, if I wasn't so relieved and excited to have finally found you I'd be nervous too. Not to say I don't think you're glad to see me, or that I think you should be glad to see me, I mean… sorry." Blaine finished lamely.

Kurt smiled, possibly the most real smile Blaine had seen on him so far, "I am glad to see you, I just don't understand what's happening. So much has changed in just a few days." The smile faded into a small frown. Blaine knew his new goal in life was to make that smile come back.

* * *

_He's so cute_, Kurt thought. His soulmate was adorable as he rambled. He had wanted to reassure him that he was glad to have found him immediately, because he was, he just never thought it would happen and then he was so overwhelmed…

"Okay, so I know that apparently I was feeling uneasy and fidgety last week and today because that's what happens just before you meet your soulmate. And we missed our first connection and that caused depression and empathy. Though I guess the empathy stays because I can still feel you? Maybe not exactly your emotions right now but I can feel that you're _here_, like a connection. Um, Nick also said that I'm part of your pack now?"

"Yes, all of that is right. That feeling is our souls having connected, it happened when we made eye contact. Being soulmates means our souls belong together, we were two halves and now we're a whole. And our halves have been searching for one another, waiting for this day. And now that we've found one another, you're stuck with me," Blaine grinned, "and that makes you pack as well, especially since you didn't have one before."

Kurt was breathless as Blaine spoke. This guy, these words, they were unreal, a dream. He was talking like one of the romantic leads in a story. And he seemed so sure of what he was saying, that he and Kurt were meant to be together, but they had just met, how could he know that? Kurt decided to steer the conversation in a different direction, he didn't think he was up to talking about feelings.

"What does being 'pack' mean, though?"

Blaine smiled widely causing Kurt's breath to catch again, "it means that, in addition to your human family, you just got yourself a family full of wolves and a few others."

"Oh" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, you don't have to meet them all yet, just the ones at Dalton and they already love you I promise. For now, we can just focus on getting to know one another and helping you learn about the non-human world." Blaine smiled again, he needed to stop doing that or Kurt might pass out.

"Where were you," Kurt blurted out, "at sectionals? Why didn't we find each other then?"

Blaine stiffened and Kurt thought he asked the wrong question, but before he could take it back Blaine spoke. "I… got a little out of control because I was having a hard time finding you in such a crowded place. After our performance I started to lose it and was on the verge of shifting so the others knocked me out and I didn't wake up until I was on the bus home."

"Why did they knock you out?"

"If a wolf shifts without control the wolf mind takes over and we only have wolf instincts with no rational thought. My friends were worried that if that happened my wolf might have accidently hurt someone, or even you, I was so frantic. God, I was so mad when I woke up to find I'd missed you," he ran a hand a through his hair, "I punched Wes and have barely spoken to any of them since."

"Oh," Kurt felt like he was saying that a lot, "I was in our green room at the beginning and during your performance since we were right after you. Nick said you were the lead singer? We could hear you, you were… amazing. I'd love to sing with you sometime." Kurt added without thinking, he blushed deeply.

"I'd love that too." Blaine said smiling _again_.

"Stop doing that," Kurt said. Uh, why could he not control anything he was saying around this boy?

"Doing what?" The smile got bigger.

"That! Smiling like that!"

Blaine smiled some more, "you're adorable, my soulmate is so adorable," he said dreamily.

* * *

Blaine could tell Kurt was feeling flustered and he couldn't deny that he loved it. He was already learning so much about his soulmate, but he wanted to know more, know everything. He knew that would come with time though.

All soulmate pairs were a little different. When Nick and Jeff saw each other the first day of freshman year, they started making out right then and there. When Hunter transferred last spring and he and Sebastian met, they avoided each other like the plague for several weeks until one day they were found walking down the hall holding hands. He was pretty sure Meg had slapped Cooper when he tried to kiss her instantly upon meeting.

Blaine wanted his soulmate to feel safe and comfortable with him, so he would control his urges to lurch forward and capture his beautiful pink lips, for now, because he knew Kurt was feeling overwhelmed.

They looked at each other in silence for a while, studying, until Kurt's voice, quieter than before, broke the silence. "I never thought I'd find someone in Ohio, let alone a soulmate. Never bothered looking because I thought I'd just lead to disappointment until I got to New York."

"I've been looking for you forever." Kurt's beautiful blue eyes met his with an unreadable expression. "It's different, with born non-humans," Blaine said, "we grow up knowing that somewhere out there we have a soulmate and that one day we will find them. We love you before we know you. I've dreamt of finding you since I was a little kid and learned what soulmates were. I'm so happy to have found you."

* * *

Kurt was pretty sure this boy's sweet words were going to kill him. No one had ever said such beautiful thing to him. But this boy was comparing him to a fantasy soulmate that Kurt was sure he wasn't and could never be.

Blaine was so perfect, he seemed to be everything Kurt thought he wanted. But Kurt knew he was too damaged to be with him. His heart started to speed up. This perfect boy deserved someone who wasn't broken and beaten. Right now Blaine thought he was a dream come true, and though he was Kurt's wildest dreams come true, it wouldn't last once Blaine learned more about him. He knew it.

This was all too much, on top of everything else he was being teased with the possibility of this beautiful, wonderful soulmate? He rubbed his forearm. Everything came crashing in around Kurt and all the hopeful feelings he might have had before disappeared. And without a second thought, he ran.

* * *

Blaine had a hard time registering what was happening, "what? Kurt?! Wait! Come back!" But the boy had already turned the corner before he could react.

"Damn, he came into his new wolf speed. Why are the new ones always faster?" Blain muttered and started to run after him. He was pretty sure Kurt had no idea where he was going or his way around the school.

What the hell happened? Did he come on too strong? He thought things were going really well. He had wanted his soulmate to know that he would do anything for him, maybe he took it the wrong way?

Blaine ran down the hall to where Kurt had turned, but he had gone out of sight there too. So Blaine focused on their connection to help him find him. Instead of panic or anger like Blaine expected, he felt… sadness? He used the connection to direct him to where his soulmate was, a useful trick he'd seen others use before with their soulmates. Like that time Jeff wandered off in the mall without telling anyone where he was going and Nick had a minor panic attack.

He quickly found his soulmate sitting on a built-in window seat in a small alcove. He was curled up in a ball with his knees up and could tell the boy was crying even though his face was hidden behind his arms and knees.

"Beautiful, what's wrong? Did I say the wrong thing? I'm sorry, just tell me how to make it better, please," Blaine pleaded. He wanted to wrap his arms around Kurt, but was wasn't sure if that would be welcome. "Please let me help."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kurt sobbed out, "_I'm_ wrong."

"I don't understand, beautiful, you're not wrong, you're perfect."

"No I'm not. You've been waiting for your perfect soulmate for so long and all got was me and you deserve better than to be stuck with me." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine frowned. "Don't you remember what I said about soulmates? We belong together, we're perfect for one another because we were made for each other. I know we just met and it seems strange, but I do know we are perfect for each other." Kurt still wouldn't look at him. Blaine hesitantly touched his shoulder but Kurt's flinch caused him to pull back.

"You seem to have really high ideals for me to live up to and I can promise I'm only going to disappoint." Kurt mumbled.

"Don't say that, you're perfect."

"Stop calling me that!" Kurt snarled, finally looking up but with hard eyes. "You don't know me. Just because you're my soulmate doesn't me you know me. I'm far from perfect and you putting all of this on me is not going to turn out well. I'm broken. I tried for so long to not let the bullies get to me, but they did, and I'm not… me anymore. So get out your perfect soulmate fantasy, because it isn't going to happen. I can't be that person you think I am."

Blaine did the only thing he could think of and pulled the sad boy towards him, hugging him light enough to not hurt him but firm enough to not let him wiggle loose. Kurt fought at him, "let me go! Let go of me!"

"No, I know you don't seem to think you deserve this after whatever happened to you, but you do. And you don't have to believe me right now, because I believe enough for the both of us, but I'm not letting you go. I'm not leaving you alone when you're sad and I can help." Blaine's voice was firm but kind and finally, Kurt stopped fighting and melted into Blaine's embrace crying and clinging to him like he would never let go.

Blaine definitely thought this was good progress and delighted in the feel of his soulmate in his arms as he comforted him.

* * *

A/N: Yay! They met! They still have some stuff to get through, but their together, so it will all be okay.

Also, my internet has been down the whole time I've been writing until just now as I finished, aren't y'all lucky?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! I'm going to try updating tomorrow, but tomorrow is also the day I need to write my last paper and send it in before I'm actually, officially on summer break (until June when I have summer classes).


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: my first, very minor and completely unplanned, attempt at writing any kind of smut. Not even sure if it can count as smut though, I guess it depends on your definition… I think it's rather tame. Probably won't put a warning for this kind of stuff in the future, it's rated M, so…

Chapter 8

"Well," Blaine said as Kurt had started to calm down, "it definitely seems like you've come into your wolf speed." He hoped maybe that distracting Kurt with new information would be helpful right now. Neutral information instead of emotional conversations could help him process things.

"Wolf speed? I didn't notice anything different." Kurt said against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled, "you were a little distracted, as a wolf you'll be getting some non-human abilities; quicker healing rate, heightened sense of smell, you'll also be stronger and faster. I'm not talking Superman style moving blur of color or anything, but faster and stronger than humans. Your, uh, body will also start to develop a little more muscle." Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "also, since you're a new wolf, for the month until your first transformation you'll be faster and stronger than older wolves. Don't know why but new wolves have more strength and speed than the rest of us, I think at some point in evolution it was meant to help you protect yourself."

"Then how did you find me so quickly?" Kurt's forehead was still on Blaine's shoulder.

"I used our connection. It's a soulmate thing, now that we've connected I'll always be able to find you. Remember earlier when you said you could feel me? I feel you too. If you ever want or need to find me, you focus on that and it will lead you to me." He tentatively stroked Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed.

"And my first transformation is on the next full moon? So the whole turning on the full moon thing is real then?"

"Sort of, we feel a serious pull to turn on the full moon. And for newly turned wolves, the next full moon is when they get the ability to turn, after that you can turn whenever you want. It's also only during the full moon that a bite from a wolf can turn a human. As for other werewolf myths, silver does not kill us, but it does cause an irritating rash."

Kurt nodded against his shoulder, "and why do I feel this way?" Kurt asked.

"What way?"

"Like I don't want to be away from you, even when I think I do."

Blaine's heart clenched, "because we're soulmates, new ones at that. When soulmates find each other they want to be together, usually that part dominates. And even if it doesn't at first, it does eventually. Like Sebastian and Hunter, when they first met last year they avoided each other for weeks because they were worried the other wouldn't like them, it had to do with Seb being a vampire and Hunter being a witch, the races used to not get along. But at some point, when no one was around, they worked it out. And they've been together ever since."

"So we don't have a choice? Is it real love if you're forced into it?"

Blaine couldn't deny that hurt. He knew Kurt was going through a lot, but it still hurt. "I think so. Being soulmates doesn't automatically mean you fall in love. It just means you belong together, in some way. But that perfect, beautiful connection of halves… how could something so wonderful not become love?" Blaine's voice caught a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Kurt said finally looking at him. His eyes were so beautiful, even red and wet.

"I know, sweetie, you're feeling overwhelmed and confused, a lot has happened to you over just a few days. How about I show you your room? There's only one free, so it must be yours" Blaine smiled softly.

"Okay," Kurt said as he got out of Blaine's arms and stood up. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine was confused.

"For knowing what to say, for helping me. It's like you know me already."

"I do. Now come on, beautiful, you look ready to pass out," Blaine smiled widely.

* * *

Blaine had walked him to his room and bid him good night, the hold on his hand lingering before he left. Kurt closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor. Ugh, he still needed to make his bed. As Kurt made his bed he reflected on the day.

So much had happened. He had no idea what he was feeling anymore, there were so many emotions rolling around inside of him. Part of him believed, or wanted to believe, Blaine about everything he said about soulmates, but another part of him still doubted.

What he did know, was that he was pretty messed up after the attack, he didn't want to talk to a psychologist about it, but he wanted to be _himself_ again. So he decided he would talk to Blaine. If Blaine wanted to. He was pretty sure Blaine would want to. It would be a good way to get to know each other, maybe. He had already helped him some. And Kurt knew he was already developing feelings for the curly haired werewolf. This soulmate connection thing must really be strong.

As Kurt feel asleep, for the first time in a while he felt hopeful for the future.

* * *

"Blaine! Where's Kurt! How was meeting your soulmate? You've been gone forever! Even missed dinner!" Jeff said as Blaine walked into the common room.

Blaine actually smiled at his friends as he plopped on a couch and said dreamily, "he's amazing. Tired though, I showed him to his room. We'll need to talk tomorrow, there is a lot about wolves, soulmates, and non-humans he doesn't know. Should I wake him up and bring him dinner?" Blaine looked at the others.

"Nah, let him sleep. You can take him to breakfast. I also informed the headmaster that Kurt was your soulmate and he gave you both off tomorrow for the designated 'new soulmate time.' He wasn't happy about it though, as you have already missed over a week of classes, so heads up, no more skipping." Nick said pointedly.

"I've kept up with the homework, it's all fine," Blaine shrugged, "thanks though."

The Warblers in the room were shocked at how normal Blaine was acting, had he forgiven them? Would things go back to normal?

"I can't believe I traded in all those favors trying to find this guy and then poof, he shows up without any help from the rest of us," Sebastian flailed his arms before crossing them over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"We figured out that your soulmate must have been in a hospital nearby, so Seb called in some favors from some mysterious contact to cross check names of people at sectionals with names of people in the hospital Friday," Hunter said matter-of-factly.

"Lot of good it did," Sebastian pouted. Hunter put an arm around him and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, whatever he said caused Sebastian to shoot up and drag Hunter from the room.

"Well, I think we all know where they're going." Wes said into the silence as they watched the door swing closed, the other's nodded confirmation.

"I'm sorry for being so crazy the past week guys," Blaine said sheepishly.

"You had a right to be, we messed up." Wes replied.

Blaine shook his head, "I realized when I was telling Kurt what happened at Sectionals, that I really might have seriously scared him away if I had shifted and found him. I wish I could have been there to stop what happened Friday… but does it make me a horrible person that I'm glad he's a werewolf now so that he can be here with me?" Blaine had been so conflicted about this, he hated that his soulmate had been hurt, but him being a wolf made seeing him and protecting him so much easier than if he was still human.

"I don't think so," David said from a chair to Blaine's right, "There's no telling what could have happened if things had been different. Maybe this still would have happened if you had met at Sectionals, but maybe things could have also been worse. Whichever way you want to view 'worse' as."

"I can also say from personal experience," David continued, "that having your soulmate at a different school really sucks. I only get to see Nora on the weekends, saying goodbye rips me apart every time. We can Skype and stuff during the week, but it's not the same. I don't know why Dalton can't be coed." He frowned.

"I agree with David, you can't change the past so just make the best of the future. I think I saw that in a fortune cookie once actually." Jeff looked thoughtful.

"So are we friends again?" Wes said tentatively as the others looked hopeful.

"Yeah, you know I can't hold a grudge against you guys." Blaine said looking around the group.

"Actually, it seems like you can, but we'll take it," Nick smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Nick and Jeff were in their room getting ready for bed. As soulmates, they were allowed to take a room together this year, all soulmates were given the option starting their junior year. "I'm glad Blaine found his soulmate, I know he sometimes felt sad when he saw us or Huntbastian together. Now he has someone to cuddle with too. Hmm, Kurt and Blaine… I got it! They're Klaine!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Whatever you say honey," Nick gave him an amused smile, Jeff loved referring to couples by their couple names. David and Nora were Dora, which David wasn't a fan of.

Nick loved his soulmate so much and knew they were so lucky to have found each other so young. They fit together so well, Jeff's constantly positive attitude and excitable humor balanced him when he got too serious or stressed out about school. And at the same time he knew he often helped ground Jeff, the gorgeous witch had told him so.

"You're not wearing that to be are you?" Jeff asked as Nick got into bed next to him. Nick looked down at his t-shirt and boxer-briefs, "what do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Take off the shirt Nicky," Jeff demanded smirking, "and come kiss me."

Nick didn't need telling twice. He instantly had his shirt off and Jeff pinned under him. The kiss was hot, and passionate, his fingers tangling in Jeff's blond hair as Jeff's fingers gripped his waist pulling them closer together. Jeff easily forced his tongue into Nick's mouth so that they could taste each other, God, Nick loved the way Jeff tasted.

As Nick started to lick and suck a dark spot behind Jeff's ear, Jeff let his fingers dip under the waistband of Nick's underwear to run one up the crack of his beautiful ass. The motion caused Nick's hips to snap forward, rubbing their already hardening cocks to deliciously rub together. They both let out long, low moans as they made contact and Jeff started rolling his hips against his.

"Do we still have that chocolate body paint?" Nick asked breathlessly, pulling away from the spot on Jeff's neck.

"I like the way you think," and Jeff rolled them over to reach into the bedside table drawer.

* * *

While that was happening, Blaine was alone in his room, wearing a t-shirt and loose pajama pants, thinking about Kurt. He needed a plan to make sure Kurt felt better, about himself and about them. Since they had the day off tomorrow he would take full advantage of his time with Kurt.

He could escort him to breakfast, show him around the school, show him the duck pond, play him a song in the piano room, he wondered if Kurt would like to see Blaine in his wolf form… but he also knew they should have some serious talk time. Blaine needed to know what happened to his soulmate. His mind was going wild with possibilities and not knowing how to help his soulmate worried him. He needed to know so that he knew how to help.

Suddenly, Blaine felt panic and fear rising in his chest that wasn't his own. Blaine was up and out of his room in an instant, speeding a few doors down to Kurt's room. What was wrong? Who in Dalton would try to hurt him? A million possibilities ran though his mind in a few seconds. The door was unlocked and Blaine barged in easily ready to fight whoever was scaring his soulmate.

But other than not being unpacked, the room was empty of anyone but him and Kurt. Kurt was on his bed, his head was tossing side to side and he was whimpering in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

Blaine rushed to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand over Kurt's forehead smoothing the boy's hair back, it was damp with sweat. He lightly shook Kurt's shoulder's trying to get him to wake up. "No, please don't do this," Kurt whined in his sleep.

"Kurt, wake up, please wake up," Blaine shook his shoulders again, "it's just a dream, no one is going to hurt you ever again. I'm here."

"B-Blaine," Kurt slowly opened his eyes, "what are you doing here?" Blaine thought his sleepy, confused mumbling was adorable, but then wasn't the time for that.

"You were having a nightmare, I could feel your panic through our connection." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you," Kurt said.

"I'm not, I want to help you. Do you, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Kurt leaned into Blaine's hand on his cheek, "would, would you stay with me please. Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, beautiful." Blaine said getting in to space Kurt made next to him, "can I hold you?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Kurt mutter, "not too tight, ribs still hurt." Blaine frowned at that, but he could wait to ask, right now a dream was coming true, he was holding his soulmate as they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Aww! They're all so cute! I hoped y'all liked the little additions of Niff and Huntbastian. And thank you to those of you that have asked some specific questions about what's going on. I know what's happening because it's in my head, but the questions help me know what I haven't explained well enough.

And yay! That paper I wrote today only took me an hour and half for seven pages because I had already pulled out the quotes to use from the research! Therefore, y'all got a chapter today :)

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I love getting the emails! See you tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kurt hadn't woken up feeling so comfortable and rested in a long time. He was so warm and cozy he just wanted to snuggle back asleep. But that warm blanket he was clutching closer to his chest was definitely not a blanket, it was an arm. An arm rather on the muscular side at that.

_Blaine. _He knew it instantly, maybe before he even remembered what Blaine was doing there. Blaine had made him feel safe when he woke up from the nightmare and as he went back to sleep. He absentmindedly began to lightly run his fingers up and down the arm around him. He felt warm breaths steadily hitting the back of his neck telling him Blaine was still asleep._ He could get used to this._

This was kind of sort of everything he ever wanted. To be cared for… loved. To love. Sure he wanted to make it big in the fashion world or on Broadway, but those were jobs. He had always wanted someone to share those things _with_. One of his biggest fears was being alone for the rest of his life, never finding that special someone.

_And now he had._

With a mind clear like the morning light coming in from between the curtains, Kurt made the decision that he would give Blaine a chance. Not that he thought Blaine needed one, he had been so patient and caring with all of Kurt's mood swings yesterday that Kurt knew the boy was already winning him over. _What's the point of playing hard to get when you're soulmates?_

"Do you feel it?" Kurt startled a little at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Feel what?" Kurt asked.

"Our connection, it's humming." Blaine's voice was rough with sleep.

Kurt focused on their connection, it was humming, just under his skin. It felt like the connection itself was… _blissful_. "yes, I do. Why is it doing that?"

"I told you before," Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's sleepy voice "we belong together, being together feels right." Blaine tentatively laced his fingers with Kurt's, hands resting on Kurt's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," Kurt smiled, recalling the word Blaine kept using the day before.

Blaine raised their clasped hands to place a sweet kiss on Kurt's palm. "Kurt…" Blaine choked out. Kurt turned his head and his stomach dropped, he hadn't worn long sleeves to bed. Blaine was looking at the scared word on his right arm.

"It happened on Friday," Kurt's voice sounded robotic and uncaring, "after beating me up they held down my arm and carved into it with a piece of glass and left me by the dumpsters to die."

"Kurt, please look at me," slowly, Kurt turned fully so that they were facing each other and looked into Blaine's eyes. The disgust he expected was not there, not even close. "This does not define you. You are not broken, you are brave. You are so, so brave, beautiful." Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's face and Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "This is a symbol of your courage, it's not something to be ashamed of."

"God, it's like you read my mind the words you say are so flawless."

"So you won't let this get you down?"

"I'll try. Being with you makes me feel like I can do anything… so, yeah."

"I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't ready for or don't want to do." Blaine frowned.

"It's not forcing me. I already decided, last night and before you woke up, I want to try this, being with you." Kurt blushed bright and Blaine gave him the biggest smile yet.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Blaine shook his head, smiling some more.

"I kind of do, actually," Kurt said, referring to the waves of happiness coming through their connection, he gave Blaine a smile to match. Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's face, stroking it lightly, eye's flickering to Kurt's lips. "The bruises on your face are looking better," Blaine said pulling his hand back, unsure of what he was wanting to do.

"They feel a little better every day, my ribs too."

"If I ever see the ones that did this to you I cannot be held responsible for my actions. I half a mind to pay them a visit in their jail cells," Blaine's said passionately.

"Don't. Stay here with me, please. They can't do anything else to me now." This time, Kurt tentatively brought his hand to Blaine's face, stroking the lightly stubbled cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Blaine leaned into the hand "Kurt, I'll always get in trouble for you if it means making you safe."

"I could get used to this." Kurt smiled softly.

"What?"

"Waking up next to you." Blaine's heart squeezed blissfully at the admission.

Before either could say or do anything else however, there was knocking on the door. "Hey Kurt, it's Jeff, Nick's soulmate, we met briefly yesterday but then Blaine kidnapped you… I wanted to make sure you knew you didn't have to go to class today and that you knew breakfast was in the dining hall until ten… and have you seen Blaine?" Jeff said from the other side of the door while knocking.

"Go away Jeffrey! Showing Kurt around is my job! You can meet him officially later," Blaine said humorously.

"Oh, Blaine! You're there! I can't wait to tell Nicky!" They assumed the quiet meant the boy had left.

Kurt rolled on his back crossing his arms, "they're going to think I slept with you before when even had our first date." He pouted.

"Don't worry about our friends, they won't judge, they'll just tease a little." Kurt liked that Blaine referred to them as _our_ friends, even though he had barely met them. Maybe he would have friends in this school.

Speaking of friends… "Oh! I have to tell Quinn and Santana to stop looking for you!" Kurt grabbed his phone from the bedside table, _I found my soulmate, he was at Dalton the whole time, I'll give you details later,_ he sent to their group text.

"You were looking for me?" Blaine sounded a little surprised.

"Yes, Quinn and Santana were trying to get a hold of the list of everyone that was at Sectionals. Those are my friends, by best friends. We weren't always friends but I helped Santana when she was questioning her sexuality and made Quinn maternity clothes when she was pregnant and her parents wouldn't pay for anything, and we ended up besties." Kurt said fondly, "Brittany is a great friend too, but Quinn and Santana are extra special to me. And then there are the rest of the New Directions…" Kurt stopped his rambling as he saw Blaine's smile.

"You sound like a great friend to have, I'm glad they have you like you have them." Kurt wasn't used to getting this many compliments before he even got out of bed. Blaine was something else. "How about we both get ready for the day and then I show you around and answer some more of your question and we just… get to know one another?" Blaine said bringing Kurt out of his thoughts. "And breakfast. Neither of us had dinner last night. I should have made sure you ate."

"That sounds good" Kurt blushed. _A whole day with Blaine… _Kurt couldn't deny he was excited at the prospect.

* * *

Waking up with Kurt in his arms was absolute heaven for Blaine. He felt like shouting for joy as he closed Kurt's door behind him, but settled for a silent fist pump. He had been worried that his falling asleep there would freak Kurt out in the morning, but no, Kurt had been fine with it, happy even. He was glad Kurt wasn't going to try avoiding him.

Which was why Blaine had forced his anger down when he saw what was on Kurt's arm, he didn't want to ruin the mood. He would have to hold off his anger for a little while longer, he needed to shower and change before he picked Kurt up for breakfast. He would have to find time this evening for him to destroy a punching bag in the gym, pretending it was one of the guys that hurt his soulmate.

He did wish that Jeff hadn't interrupted his potential first kiss.

* * *

"So, tell me more about you. I feel like we've focused a lot on me yesterday and this morning, I want to know about you, your family, friends, likes, dislikes, everything," Kurt said to Blaine as they sat at a table in the courtyard drinking coffee and eating breakfast sandwiches from the dining hall.

"I like learning about you," Blaine smiled teasingly, "but okay, um well I don't know where to start, I started at Dalton freshman year but before that I already knew Nick, David, Thad, and Trent because they're part of our pack and we went to elementary and middle school together, that was at a wolf-specific school. Most races go to race-specific schools until high school to form bonds within the race and learn about it together. If we had five year olds of all races running around Dalton it would a mad house, and people might get hurt. Little kids can't control themselves as easily. So that's why we didn't meet Jeff, Wes, and Sebastian and later Hunter until we came here and joined the Warbler's."

Blaine looked at Kurt, who motioned for Blaine to continue, "um, Nick and Jeff met at Warbler auditions. The moment they connected Jeff ran a Nick, wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him. We had to postpone auditions because they wouldn't stop. That was when Wes and I become good friends, because our friends sort of temporarily ditched us for each other… What?" He stopped seeing Kurt's raised eyebrow.

"I asked to hear about you Blaine, you're talking about everyone but you." Kurt lightly pushed on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh. I guess I don't really like talking about myself much." Blaine shrugged, happy at the contact Kurt had voluntarily made.

"Why not?" Blaine wasn't sure how to answer. No one had ever asked him something like that before. Kurt really was something else, he noticed things and asked about them, his curiosity was refreshing. _And God, his lips look refreshing too. _

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quickly, "I shouldn't have asked that, it's too personal and we just met."

"No, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to ask. I just wasn't sure how to answer, it's not something I've thought of." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

"What is your favorite color?" Kurt asked. Blaine could tell he was trying to make the conversation lighter.

"Blue. Would you like to go to the duck pond with me?"

Kurt smiled coyly. "It's a date." Blaine couldn't contain his smile at the words.

* * *

"It's our first date, my first date with my soulmate!" Blaine said smiling and sing-songy, swinging their clasped hands as they walked. "If I had known I would have bought you flowers," Blaine paused mid step.

"You're adorable, like a puppy." Kurt laughed at his sillyness. He hadn't felt this free to be himself around someone in a long time. It was like he had known Blaine his whole life.

"Too much?" Blaine asked.

"No, I like it. I'm not sure whose happiness is whose, but our combined happiness seems to be making us both absolutely giddy. Does this usually happen?"

"It can, especially when the connection is new and we're experiencing the same emotions. When we feel the same way, our emotions can end up feeding off one another and amplifying it. Good for good emotions, bad for bad emotions. We'll have to work on controlling it later. Honestly, some of the happiness is also probably from our connection itself being happy we're together, the connection wants us to be together so it wants us to be happy so we stay together."

"What? Like it's alive?"

"Not really, it's sort of like a biological thing. Your body needs food to survive; your connection needs you to be with your soulmate, otherwise both soulmates get depressed." Blaine explained.

"I think I get it." Kurt said seeing the duck pond coming into view. "I like being around you, I don't think the reason matters… we're fate." Kurt blushed.

They continued to walk towards the duck pond, hands together swinging between them. The duck pond was a natural pond on the Dalton grounds. There was a path to get there, but it was a path made by feet traveling the same way over and over again through the years, not a manmade sidewalk. The grass around didn't look as lively as Kurt expected it did in the spring. The air out was cool, the perfect temperature as far as Kurt was concerned. The pond was a moderate size, big enough to make the swans and ducks in it happy. There were also some clusters of trees near one side of the pond and from there Kurt could see the stone wall indicating the edge of Dalton's campus. As they got to the pond Blaine led him to one of the stone benches placed nearby and pulled a couple pieces of toast out of the bag he brought with him.

"I never realized Dalton had such a big campus," Kurt commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty big. The other side of campus from here is actually a good sized forest, for us wolves to run in. And then there are the outdoor athletic and training facilities. Lots of extra housing facilities, that's why we all get our own rooms. Only one entrance and exit and the rest of the grounds are protected by that ginormous stone wall." Blaine said pointing things out.

"Is the wall to keep us in or other out?" Kurt asked, looking at the wall cautiously.

"Both probably, at some point at least. There is a lot of security around because they don't want anyone crazy coming in to hurt a bunch of students, you know?" Kurt nodded in response. Blaine handed him a piece of toast and soon they had made quite a few duck friends waiting in front of them to get thrown another piece of bread until the boys ran out.

Then, as they were laughing about the ducks fighting over a piece a bread, Blaine blurted out, "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt blinked owlishly at him.

"I… Uh, I mean… Um" Blaine stuttered as Kurt processed what Blaine had said. Blaine continued to grasp for something to say and Kurt realized he was freaking out over Kurt not responding.

So Kurt leaned in, and pressed his lips to Blaine's. They paused there for a couple of seconds before Blaine started to tentatively move his lips, which Kurt responded to immediately and like a seasoned pro. Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's face, one on his cheek the other playing with his hair, both pulling Blaine forward. Meantime, Blaine brought one hand against Kurt's neck and the other to hold Kurt's waist.

Soon they broke apart, both for air and to cool down. "Wow," Blaine said, catching his breath.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. _Wow is right. That boy knows what he's doing._ Blaine's lips were darker and his hair was messed up, it gave Kurt a thrill to know he did that.

"So, uh, want to go meet the Warbler's for lunch?" Blaine asked.

* * *

A/N: Yay only a day late! I spent yesterday trying to figure out where exactly I wanted to with this story. I had those first few chapter's up till they meet planned out, but then I was like, there needs to be more of a direction here than just telling Kurt about soulmates and werewolves.

So now I have ideas! Assisted by thinking about some of my favorite fics and what exactly I love about them.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At lunch Blaine gave Kurt advice on what was best in the different food lines. Kurt learned that it was really all good, and a significant improvement from McKinley. There was a salad bar, a pizza and burger station, a pasta station, a build your own sandwich station, and a station that changed daily—today was Chinese food. As they were heading towards the tables Blaine got a hold of Kurt's tray and carry it for him, so Kurt grabbed Blaine's own tray from him, stating "if you carry mine, I'm going to carry yours." From that Kurt received one of Blaine's heart stopping smiles, causing him to smile in return.

They then started walking across the dining hall to the table Blaine and his friends usually sat at. As they did so, Kurt started to get a little nervous. Sure, he had met these guys the day before briefly, but that was before he and Blaine made their soulmate connection. Would they judge him? What if they decided they didn't think he was good enough for Blaine?

"Stop worrying, the guys love you already." Blaine said to him as they walked. _Right, emotional connection. That's kind of handy. _Kurt thought smiling.

"Hey Blaine! Hey Kurt!" Jeff said as the two sat down across from him. Kurt remembered his name easily.

As Kurt looked around greeting the boys and getting their names—Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Sebastian, Hunter, Thad, and Trent. Kurt caught sight of something on Jeff's neck. "Oh my God! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt in an athletics class or something?" Kurt blurted out.

Jeff looked down at himself and at his arms, "Huh? What are talking about?" He asked confused, but nicely.

"The bruise on your neck, it looks like you were hit with a baseball," Kurt pointed. Jeff put his hand to his neck and a look of realization came over him before he started to grin.

"That's not a bruise Kurt," he grinned wider.

Kurt looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed, "Oh. Oh!" He put his head in his hands, "I'm so dumb," he mumbled. _Damn, that is the biggest hickey I've ever seen!_

The other's started to laugh lightly and Blaine put an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, beautiful, Niff has no shame when it comes to their sex life." Then he leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "and I promise they are laughing at Nick and Jeff, not you. Don't worry."

"Just you wait till it's you, Blaine. Just you wait." Nick said causing both Blaine and Kurt to blush.

"Anyway," Wes interrupted to change the subject. "Kurt, you're going to join the Warblers right? I know we're out of competition for the season, but we still like to sing for fun and have performances for the school and stuff."

"I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, I'd love to audition." Kurt replied.

"No audition needed, I've seen the YouTube video of your performance at Sectionals. Having a counter tenor in the Warblers is too amazing to pass up, you're in. The council already talked about" Wes said with David and Thad nodding along.

"There's a YouTube video?" Kurt had no idea anyone had filmed and posted the performance. "Yeah," Thad said, "it's gotten over 400 views. A girl named Rachel Berry posted it."

"I'll have to watch it later," Blaine commented.

"Now that that has been settled. Kurt," Nick looked at him, "what embarrassing things would you like to know about Blaine? We grew up together, so I have all the stories you could ever want."

Kurt smirked at Blaine's noise of protest. "What was Blaine like as a kid? Or would you say 'as a puppy?'" He asked teasingly causing the others to laugh.

"Well there is this one story his mom likes to tell about how he refused to be potty trained and would shift when he had to go so he could go outside… or on the carpet." Nick said dodging Blaine's hands as Blaine tried to get him to stop talking.

"I was a toddler!" Blaine whined.

"Apparently it went on for quite a while…" Nick continued.

"Don't listen to him Kurt, he's lying," Blaine pouted.

"It's okay, baby, I think it's cute that you were scared of the toilet." Kurt patted Blaine's cheek. "What?" He said to Blaine smiling widely at him.

"You called me 'baby,'" Blaine said goofily. Kurt playfully pushed his shoulder while feeling Blaine's happiness.

"Ugh," Sebastian groaned. "They're like another Niff, sickeningly cute."

"Or just sickening," Hunter added. Sebastian looked at him, "Good point," he nodded once.

"I know," Hunter smirked.

"You two really were made for each other," Wes rolled his eyes.

Kurt comfortably watched the boys lightly bicker with each other, his hand entwined with Blaine's under the table. He was slightly shocked at how quickly and easily the Warbler's had accepted him into their group. They treated him like they had been friends for years.

"So Kurt," Jeff said getting Kurt's attention. "What kinds of things do you like?"

"I like Broadway, Vogue, shopping, and designing and making my own clothes. And movies, I like movies." Kurt ticked off.

"Oh what did you think of this month's Vogue cover? Wasn't it perfect?!" Jeff asked. And from there Kurt knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Blaine was so glad Kurt seemed comfortable with his friends, their friends. He had known he and Jeff would hit it off really well. "How are you and Kurt doing so far?" Wes asked him.

"Good, really good I think," Blaine smiled, "just working on getting to know each other, you know?"

Wes nodded, smiling as well, "I'm glad, and have you told your mom or dad yet? You know your mom is going to want to know, she'll be thrilled."

"Dad might not be… I'll call her tonight when Kurt calls his dad." Blaine answered.

"Your dad loves you Blaine, he's just… had a harder time with coming to terms with you being gay."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm positive he was secretly hoping my soulmate would be a girl." Blaine sighed. He and his dad had a strained relationship. Sometimes everything would seem fine, then other times, they weren't. His father never outright said anything against him being gay, but he could tell it made his dad uncomfortable. Which made him uncomfortable around his dad. His mom was great though, as was Cooper.

Kurt must have sensed Blaine's feelings because he squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine loved how easily Kurt was adjusting to this soulmate stuff. His dreams were coming true, had a soulmate and he was amazing. He just hoped he could be as amazing of a soulmate for Kurt as Kurt was for him. He knew yesterday Kurt had been worried about not deserving Blaine, but Blaine knew he didn't deserve Kurt.

Kurt was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and just all around captivating. Blaine was just… Blaine. Sure, Blaine had a good enough voice to be the Warbler's lead singer, but that was only one thing. Maybe that was why he had such a hard time coming up with something to say when Kurt asked Blaine to talk about himself. He couldn't think of anything interesting to say in that moment. So Blaine decided that he would make up for his short comings by being the best soulmate possible to the best soulmate, Kurt. And hopefully Kurt would think him enough.

The rational part of Blaine knew he was being silly, that he was letting those old insecurities get to him again, that he was enough because they were soulmates, just like he told Kurt. But the other part of him couldn't let the little bits of doubt go. When he was younger this kind of stuff would happen to him all the time, feeling… inadequate. But the Warbler's and their confidence in him had helped significantly.

* * *

Soon lunch was over and the others went to class, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone once again. "Are you okay? Towards the end of lunch I could feel you getting… depressed? But it wasn't the same kind of depressed as when we were apart." Kurt said. The way Blaine was feeling seemed so sudden to him. It must have started while he was talking to Wes but Kurt couldn't figure out what was wrong and his instincts were telling him to make sure his soulmate was okay.

Kurt had never felt any protective instincts before this. It was overwhelming how much he cared for Blaine already. And feeling that something had caused Blaine to become sad made him want to fix it, badly, like how Blaine had helped him several times already.

So Kurt decided to tell him so when Blaine could only open and close his mouth looking for words. "Blaine, what happened while you were talking to Wes? Please let me help you, I know we've only known each other for a day but I already care for you so much. Let me help you feel better like you helped me?"

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to Kurt, but he also wasn't completely sure he wanted Kurt to know about this side of him. He was used to burying his insecurities, not talking about them. He hoped it didn't scare Kurt away.

"Can we go somewhere less out in the open first?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, and they walked silently towards Blaine's room hands connected the entire time.

Once inside, they both sat on the bed facing each other. "Wes just mentioned my dad and it got me thinking a little too much," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Blaine looked down. "I know earlier you didn't want to talk about yourself…" Kurt said, "is this related to that? Blaine," Kurt took both Blaine's hands in his, "I promise you can trust me, let me in, please?"

Blaine let the sincerity wash over him through their connection and in an instant he knew he could trust Kurt with anything. _Is this all happening too fast?_ He thought. Sure, they're soulmates, but the immense trust he had in Kurt trumped his trust in people he had known his whole life. _I guess that's the power of soulmates._

Realizing how safe he felt with Kurt, he told Kurt everything he had been thinking during lunch. About how thoughts of his dad triggered some of his self-doubt and how he doesn't think he's a very interesting person but will do everything he can to make Kurt happy.

And then Kurt comforted _him_, "Blaine, God we really are perfect for one another," Kurt smiled. "I am going to tell you exactly what you told me yesterday: We belong together, you are perfect and you are perfect for me, and even if you don't think so right now, I do and I'm not going anywhere, you're kind of stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands so that he could use his free hand to hold Blaine's face. "And for what it's worth, I think you're fascinating and I can't wait to learn more and more about you every day."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine breathed just before leaning in to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Slowly, the kiss got more heated and Kurt decided to press his tongue against Blaine's lips, Blaine let him in greedily and soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. At some point one of them let out a whining moan, Kurt wasn't sure which one of them it was though.

Kurt had never experienced sensations like this. He had previously always wondered what sort of pleasure could actually be gained from touching your tongue to someone else's, and now he knew and it was consuming his mind. Blaine seemed to be enjoying it as well, because this time Kurt knew it was the curly haired boy that moaned when Kurt tugged on his hair.

Then Blaine detached his lips from Kurt's and started kissing along Kurt's jaw. "Blaine, Oh… Blaine we need to stop." Instantly Blaine pulled back. "Sorry, it's just, I know we've kind of dived straight in to serious emotional conversations… but I… slow, we should go slow… with that. I've never done _that_ before."

"It's okay Kurt, I agree. I've never done any of this stuff either," Blaine smiled at him, he had one hand on Kurt's neck and was stroking it with his thumb, "I want us to take our time getting to know each other physically too, we have our whole lives for it, we should savor it."

"I look forward to it," Kurt said with a shy smile. "Me too," Blaine replied, smiling shyly back.

The comfortable silence was broken by Kurt's phone going off, "It's my dad," Kurt said looking at it, Blaine motioned for him to pick up.

"Hey dad," Kurt said.

"_Hey son, how has your first two days been?" _Burt replied over the line.

Kurt smiled into the phone, "really wonderful dad, I met my soulmate yesterday, he's a wolf, like me."

"_That's great! You have no idea how happy I am for you. What's he like?"_ Blaine perked up a little and looked at Kurt playfully.

"He's perfect dad. More that everything I could have ever imagined." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

* * *

Blaine's heart was soaring after what Kurt said to his dad. As Kurt continued telling his dad about Dalton, Blaine motioned to Kurt that he'd step out into the hall to give him some privacy, and so that Blaine could call his mom without their voices distracting one another.

"Hey, mom. I found him, I found my soulmate! He's… _everything_. His name is Kurt…"

* * *

A/N: I hope it doesn't seem like their relationship is going too fast. I feel like realistically it might be, as they've only known each other for two days, but I've tried making it clear that being soulmates causes all the awkward small talk stuff to be unnecessary.

Thank you again for reading, following, favoriting, and of course reviewing! Y'all are awesome, over 100 reviews in only 9 chapters?!

Big stuff starting next chapter or the one after!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What the hell are you three doing here?! And how did you get in? It's supposed to be impervious to humans!" Kurt said looking at Quinn, Santana, and Brittany as they stood in the doorway of the upperclassmen common room.

It was Friday night and the Warbler's were about to introduce Kurt to one of their legendary movie marathons. Kurt's first days of classes were wonderful, the classes at Dalton were more challenging and teachers fun and helpful. After less than a week at Dalton, Kurt whole heartedly felt like he belonged there. He loved his friends at McKinley, sure, but he felt like connected with his new friends at Dalton on a deeper level, with the exceptions of Quinn, Santana, and maybe Brittany. He liked these guys, but after several days he realized that spending time with his girls was definitely going to be necessary.

And then there was Blaine. After they had opened up to each other about, well, everything, even their deepest insecurities, Kurt felt like they had connected even further. Which was saying a lot since their souls were, literally, connected. Kurt had never been so open with anyone and had never had someone be so open with him. Kurt hadn't said it out loud, but he knew he was in love with his soulmate. The number of day's they'd know each other didn't matter, it was quality over quantity and they were fated anyway.

He had decided to keep it to himself for a little while though. He would say it when the time felt right. Until then, there was something thrilling about knowing he loved Blaine and subtly hinting at it to Blaine with never actually saying the words, it was like a game.

Which brought him to tonight, when, just as Jeff, Thad, and Sebastian were arguing about whether they should watch the _Twilight_ movies, _The Vampire Diaries_, or _True Blood_ (in order to inform Kurt of their inaccuracies, of course) the doors to the common room opened to revel Kurt's three favorite girls dressed in all black.

"Calm down Hummel, don't give yourself a heart attack," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "We're here because you text us that you found your soulmate and to wait for you to call, and guess what? You never called. So we decided to visit." She glared at him.

"Sorry!" Kurt yelped.

"And it's not impervious to humans, obviously, humans are just not supposed to be here. It doesn't mean we can't get in, Brittany got us in." Quinn said.

Kurt looked at Brittany, all the other Warbler's remained silent, too shocked that a few humans managed to get into Dalton. They were curious about the girls got in. "Brittany how did you know how to get into Dalton?"

"The wind told me." She said as if it was obvious.

Before Kurt could say anything, Santana interrupted, "yeah, you know how Britt talks to Lord Tubbington and plants and stuff? Apparently that's real."

"I'm half fairy!" Brittany smiled excitedly. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, she just asked the wind and it told her how to get in undetected." Quinn said, Kurt thought she looked a little nervous, maybe from being around so many non-humans.

"That is so cool," Jeff commented "I don't think any of us have ever met a fae before."

"Neither have I! Just my mom. She and my dad are soulmates and decided to live as humans. It was that or run away to the circus to be elephants." Brittany explained. The other's blinked at her. Kurt thought this explained a lot, her mom was a free spirit like Brittany was, always apologizing to the lettuce before eating her salad and such.

"Wow," Blaine said politely. "Well, would you ladies like to join our movie or TV show marathon? You could be our tie breakers for what to watch, it's between _Twilight, The Vampire Diaries_, and _True Blood_."

"What about _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!"_ Nick said to deaf ears, they had just watched that one last week. And the week before.

Santana looked at him and then at his and Kurt's connected hands. "So you must be the soulmate that stole Hummel from us." She crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't call it stealing, but yes, I'm Kurt's soulmate," Blaine smiled kindly at her, Kurt squeezed his hand.

Santana looked him up and down before coming over to him, "if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to feed you your own dick. Am I clear?" She said darkly.

Blaine nodded, "yep, got it, but you don't have to worry." Just as Kurt exclaimed "Santana!"

"Now that that has been settled, once the rest of you prep school non-humans have picked your jaws up, I vote we watch _True Blood_ because it has a lot of boobs." Santana said making herself room next to Kurt.

"That's what I said!" Thad added.

"Not all of us care about boobs, Harwood." Sebastian glared.

"Yeah! But if we do watch it, we should watch season 4 because then it will have witches _and_ werewolves. Oh, and it has fairies for Brittany too!" Jeff said. After a little more arguing, season 4 of _True Blood_ was decided on (with Jeff giving an elaborate recap of seasons 1 to 3 before hand) everyone got comfortable, and just as they were about to put in the DVD, Wes ran in.

"Where have you been? We almost started without you," Blaine said but trailed off as he watched Wes and Quinn make eye contact and slowly walk towards each other.

"And I thought Quinn just looked nervous because she was surrounded by supernatural creatures." Kurt said quietly.

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was snuggled up against him, "this is like how we met" he smiled.

Kurt smiled back and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, "was that really just a few days ago?" He watched Wes and Quinn leave the room to go talk.

Blaine couldn't believe it either. Kurt knew things about him the no one else or very few did, like his desire to become a music teacher and his tensions with his dad, the pressures he sometimes felt being second son of the Alpha. And he knew about Kurt's mom, his dad's heart attack, the bullying, and his dream to go to New York and become a world famous designer. Blaine was totally okay with going to New York for college, a perk of being the second child meant he wasn't tied to staying with the pack.

Being told that caused Kurt to start to plan where they could live and how they could decorate their future apartment. Blaine thought it was adorable how excited he was about color schemes, but Blaine was most excited about spending his life with Kurt, no matter the color of the couch pillows.

As the show started, Blaine held Kurt as the boy curled into him even more. Blaine loved that Kurt loved cuddling as much as he did, they found this out quickly Tuesday night.

* * *

"_How was your dad?" Blaine asked coming back into the room after talking to his mom._

"_He's great, he looks forward to meeting you one weekend. How was your mom?" Kurt said._

"_That sounds great, I can't wait to meet him. She was thrilled that I found you and can't wait to meet you as well." Blaine tapped Kurt's nose, making him smile. "Tell me about your dad?" Blaine asked._

"_Well he likes plaid shirts and baseball caps, we have a very dissimilar taste in movies and music, and even though he often doesn't understand me, he's been the most supportive and constant person in my life. For a long time it was just the two of us, and it was great, but I'm really glad Carole and Finn joined the family. It makes us… complete. And I'm glad he's not alone now that I'm here. I miss him though."_

_Blaine acted on instinct and gave Kurt a warm hug. "He sounds great, they all do. I can't wait to meet them." Kurt hugged Blaine back and they stayed that way for a while, holding each other and breathing each other's scent._

"_You smell so good," Kurt murmured, "is that because you're my soulmate?"_

_Blaine nodded against him, "and because your sense of smell is getting more sensitive."_

_Kurt groaned and pulled back a little making a face, "ugh, that means that when I do go home for a weekend I'm going to smell Finn's dirty gym clothes." _

"_Probably," Blaine laughed._

_They spent the rest of the day talking and sharing funny stories which continued to dinner and after when they ended up back in Blaine's room. "You have been both a cheer leader and a football player?" Blaine said with awed humor._

"_Yep, I will admit that I'm a better cheer leader, even if my kick did win that one football game." Kurt smirked._

"_You, Kurt Hummel, are full of surprises," Blaine looked at the clock, "it's pretty late, I should let you get a good night's sleep before your first day of classes tomorrow."_

_Kurt bit his lip and looked down, "about that… Could I, um, stay with you? You made me feel safe last night, kept the nightmares away."_

"_Of course," Blaine said, trying to keep down his excitement over having Kurt in his arms again._

* * *

They had slept in one of their beds every night since, spending Wednesday evening helping Kurt unpack his room before falling asleep in Kurt's bed. They seemed to have started unconsciously switching back and forth between rooms. Luckily their rooms were only a few doors down from each other.

In between episodes, Kurt unwrapped himself from Blaine and started getting up causing Blaine to whine like a sad puppy. "I'll be right back, don't worry," Kurt said leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

Even if he was just gone a minute Blaine didn't like being away from Kurt. They had become quite attached to each other. Only separating when they had different classes or when Kurt and Jeff decided to have new-best-friend bonding time. During that time Blaine and Nick sat around together complaining to each other that they missed their soulmate and that they blamed the other's soulmate for it before David came in and told them to suck it up and come play some video games.

* * *

"Santana will you come with me to the kitchen to make popcorn?" Kurt said pointedly after standing up from the couch.

Santana nodded and followed him. Once in the kitchen, Kurt let his concern show, "are you okay? I know you know what Brittany being part fae means," he said.

"Yeah, I know it means that somewhere out there Brittany has a soulmate and as we've made eye contact plenty of times it's not me. I get it and I'm fine." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You'll find someone Santana, maybe it won't happen until you get out of Lima, or maybe it will happen somewhere you least expect." Kurt knew Santana had feelings for Brittany, stronger feeling than Brittany ever seemed to have for her. Santana put up a cold front, but she wanted love just like everyone else.

"Kurt," she said pleadingly, "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay, I understand. Just know I'm here if you need me." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and then let go to make some popcorn.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine and Kurt walked into the common room, with Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist (he was really starting to like walking this way), to find the three girls and most of the Warblers asleep all over the room. It was a good thing no teachers ever came into the upperclassmen dorm and common room. Kurt smiled when he saw Quinn asleep on Wes' shoulder. He also saw Sebastian and Hunter in a rare moment of public sleep-cuddling. Kurt wondered how much farther in the season they had gotten after they had left. Nick and Jeff had gone to bed a little before Kurt and Blaine decided to, though Niff left for a different reason than they did.

The two had just gone to the dining hall to have breakfast, food service happened on the weekends as well, though it had less options. Kurt enjoyed having a quiet breakfast with Blaine, there was only one other in the dining hall and they just grabbed food and left with it. They talked about plans for the weekend, deciding to have a quiet day in watching movies either together or with friends and leaving homework for Sunday. As Kurt had a lot of work to catch up on.

"You said you wanted to see what I looked like as a wolf today?" Kurt nodded. "I have a great idea on how to wake them up, uh, stay there. Clothing doesn't shift with us." Blaine said before walking through the swinging door leading to the kitchen connected to the common room.

A short time later a black wolf with warm hazel eyes pushed the swinging door open with his head. The wolf looked strong and powerful, more of a compact built like Blaine himself, but also kind of cuddly. Maybe that was just because Kurt knew it was Blaine.

Kurt knelt down so that he was eye level with the wolf, "you're stunning," he said reaching out to stroke the black fur. The wolf _grinned _and leaned into Kurt's hand before motioning with his head towards their sleeping friends.

Blaine walked right over to Sebastian's face and gave him a long wet lick to the cheek. "Arrrrg!" Sebastian jolted up, fangs extended. This also caused Hunter to wake up shouting confusedly as well as a few others.

"Anderson that is disgusting!" Sebastian yelled wiping off his face with his sleeve, lisping a little due to his fangs getting in the way. The noise caused the rest of the room to wake up, all groaning an asking what was going on. Blaine barked in response before heading back to the kitchen to shift, Kurt thought it was precious.

Just as Blaine came back into the room fully clothed, Nick and Jeff burst in. "Turn on the TV to the news! I just got a call from my dad, you probably have a missed call from one of your parents, Blaine."

"Does anyone know where the remote is?" Kurt asked. Everyone searched around for the remote and eventually, after looking under what felt like everything in the room, they found it in the cushion next to David, who was remarkably still asleep.

Nick grabbed it and turned the news on to the reporter standing in front of a large home, "For those of you just turning in, we are reporting live from Senator Bauer's home. An hour ago his young son was found dead, allegedly killed by a rogue werewolf. As you know Senator Bauer is the leader of the anti-non-human committee in the senate…"

"Fuck, that's not good." David said waking up.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! See you tomorrow unless something in real life comes up!

For anyone that cares to know about my life: I had my end of semester conference evaluating my student teaching and got amazing feedback! One step closer to being a high school English teacher!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So, I tried doing some research on the US Senate and the Ohio Senate and I actually found Lima and Westerville on a map of senate districts. I always thought Westerville was bigger that Lima, but apparently in real life it's a little smaller. They are also in different senate districts, the district Lima is in covers more counties than the one Westerville is in, and Westerville is near Columbus. And Crawford, where I assume the all-girls school Crawford County Day is (here the all-girls non-human school), is in a whole different district and county. (I also now know where Defiance, Ohio is. Scandal anyone?)

That being said, I was never very successful in government/political science classes. So some of what happens from now on may not actually be how things work in real life. I do watch the news with a critical eye though, so that helps. Also, I came up with the name Senator Bauer while watching 24… So think angry political Jack Bauer.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Senator Bauer is the guy that beat my dad last election. He's become really popular with a lot of people. " Kurt said, quietly.

Everyone was silent as they watched Senator Bauer of Ohio's district twelve come forward for a press conference on the TV screen. Behind him was a large white colonial style house with light blue window shutters and a blue door, the house had a wraparound front porch with a wood bench swing and bushes dormant for the coming winter around the front. He gave thanks to those who have sent him well wishes and sorry-for-your-losses. He thanked the media for being understanding during this hard time for his family. On the outside the stocky blond forty-something senator seemed calm, composed, though still sad. But it was easy to tell that he was also livid just under the surface.

"As it has been previously reported, my eight year old son was playing in the backyard with his Transformer action figures when a rogue wolf appeared and attacked him. I was inside doing some paperwork when I heard his screams," the senator chocked on a sob, "I won't give you the horrid details, but by the time I got out there I saw the wolf, large, light tan in color, running away into the trees and my son was lying in a pool of his own blood. I ran towards my son in hopes to save him, but he was already gone and the wolf got away before I could even get my gun."

The senator wiped a hand over his face, his composure was obviously starting to disappear. "I have said many times that these non-humans, these unnatural, vile creatures, need to be regulated and contained for the safety of the human race. If these unnatural beings continue to roam unchecked, there is no telling how much violence they could inflict. My son is gone, don't let yours be next." His voice was vicious as he finished the speech. After he declined questions and stalked back into his house. The reported cut away for analysis of what the senator had said.

Nick put the TV on mute, silent images of the eight year old boy were moving across the screen. "My dad said the Ohio packs are getting nervous about possible repercussions, all the packs in the country probably are. As are the vampire clans and witch covens. They aren't just going to blame wolves, they are going to blame us all. They are making the preparations to call a council meeting as soon as possible."

Kurt watched Blaine nod, a deadly serious look was on his face. Kurt, however, was extremely confused. He knew very little about human politics, and absolutely nothing about non-human politics. All he knew was that many humans were scared of non-humans and the powers they possessed, citing often the idea of non-humans turning on humans, similar to the worries that come up in X-Men movies. He'd never read the comics, but he had a feeling Blaine had. This thought caused Kurt to smile briefly.

"I should call my dad," Blaine said running a hand through his hair, then he turned towards Santana, Brittany, and Quinn who was still sitting with Wes. "It would be best if you either left right now before the rest of the school wakes up, or for you to wait until late tonight after everyone is asleep. It's up to you but if you need somewhere to be today you need to sneak out as soon as possible."

"Britt and I will go now in my car. Quinn will stay until tonight and spend time with her new boy." Santana said.

"How will Quinn get home?" Kurt asked.

"I drove separately, we told our parents we were going to each other's houses, so it made sense for my car to not be at home. My mom will just think I'm spending the day with the girls, so I'm covered." Quinn replied.

Santana and Brittany said goodbye to the Warbler's and thanked them for a wonderful evening before giving Kurt hugs and heading out.

After they left Blaine turned towards the group, "okay, I'm going to talk to my dad. While I'm doing that David you keep an eye on the news coverage on the TV. Thad, Trent, Hunter, Nick, and Jeff you find out what is being said on the internet. News websites, personal blogs, twitter, whatever. Sebastian, see what you can learn about what the vampires are saying, and Wes you do the same for the witches. The most we can do is stay informed, at least right now."

_Wow, take-charge Blaine is… sexy._ Kurt thought.

"What about me?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly as the others started moving around and the two of them stepped into the hallway.

"You are coming with me, because I know a lot of this stuff is going to be confusing for you since you're new to all this. So after I talk to my dad, we'll talk and give you a crash course on non-human politics." Blaine smiled, but Kurt could see the worry in his eyes.

His instincts knew just how to comfort Blaine. He stroked Blaine's cheek and gave him a sweet, light kiss before pulling him into a hug. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck and Kurt felt him breath in deeply, surrounding himself in Kurt's scent. Kurt had learned that the scent of ones mate was comforting to a wolf and it did just the trick for Blaine.

"One question first," Kurt said as they pulled apart and started walking towards Blaine's room. "Did that back there have to do with you being a son of the Alpha?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked at him.

"The whole you giving orders like some military commander thing." Kurt said dryly.

"Oh that, yeah. It does. Since we spend so much time here at school away from the adults of the pack, sometimes, when necessarily I take a sort of 'surrogate Alpha' role. It kind of happens unconsciously really, I guess because it's in my blood." Blaine shrugged.

"It was really hot," Kurt said, then looked away blushing. He could feel some giddiness radiating from Blaine at his statement.

* * *

Blaine decided to save Kurt embarrassment and chose not to comment, but on the inside he was beaming about that his soulmate just told he thought he was attractive. _Definitely progress._

But as they got to Blaine's room, Blaine started to feel the weight of what was going on and how he was going to have to talk to his father about it. He pulled out his phone as he and Kurt leaned against the wall sitting on his bed, Kurt put an arm around his waist which helped comfort him much like Kurt's hug and scent had minutes before. The phone picked up on the first ring, _"Blaine, that you?"_ Jackson Anderson said over the line, Blaine could quickly tell he sounded stressed.

"Yeah dad, Nick told me you called, we all just saw the news and Senator Bauer's speech."

"_Good so you know what's happening. Right now we're thinking of lying low, so far it's just words and words that have been said many times. But with such a high profile attack, this could all escalate quickly. I want you boys to stay on Dalton grounds as much as possible and keep an eye on what's going on in the news. I know that this stuff took place nearly two hours away, but Dalton is not only one of two non-human schools in Ohio, it's known that it's big and those two hours are not that far. _

"_The Ohio Non-Human Governing Council is scheduling a phone conference with the headmaster of Dalton and headmistress of Crawford County Day for this afternoon to discuss what precautions to take. And if things do start to escalate we may have to have a full pack meeting, you kids included, to decide what we want to do."_

None of this was very surprising to Blaine, he figured this would be the protocol for now until anything more happened. He was a little surprised though at the concern in his father's voice though, he just wasn't sure what the concern was for exactly as it could be so many things right now. "I'll pass on the information to the guys and get Jake to let the underclassmen wolves know," Blaine said, as he knew that was what his father meant for him to do.

"_Your mother tells me you found your mate?" _Jackson said.

"Yes, I did, his name is Kurt Hummel. He transferred Monday, just bitten a week ago." Blaine said locking eyes with Kurt.

"_Hummel? Like the former senator Hummel? Hopefully that doesn't get out to the media that a former senator's kid was turned…" _his dad mumbled into the phone more like he was thinking aloud than talking to Blaine.

"Yeah, that's his dad."

"_Okay, well, anyway, congratulations son."_ Jackson said gruffly, but not… unkindly Blaine hoped. _"If we do end up having a pack council meeting I look forward to meeting him."_

Blaine smiled, he had been worried about his dad's reaction, but, at least over the phone, it sounded sincere and Blaine was grateful. "Thanks dad, talk to you soon." They said quick goodbyes and hung up.

"My hearing is improving more, I could easily hear your dad talking." Kurt said, informing Blaine that he didn't need to repeat the conversation. "I didn't think about what might happen with me being turned and my dad as a former senator… Do you think the wolf that turned me knew who I was?"

"I have no idea. It's possible I guess, but that wolf turned you which actually ended up saving your life… this wolf killed that little kid. Of course, your dad's stance was for equal rights for all, the complete opposite of Senator Bauer's. All we can do right now is speculate, which will just cause unneeded worrying. And I told you I'd explain more about the non-human world." Blaine said wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. "Where should I start?"

"What's the non-human council?" Kurt decided.

"Okay, so as you know werewolves are divided into packs. But witches have covens and vampires have clans, sometimes also referred to as families because unlike packs and covens which are made up of multiple families, vampire clans are often made up of on family, either born blood family or a group of vampires with the same maker.

"Each state has a non-human council made up of the leaders of each pack, coven, and clan in the state. The number of members on each council varies by state, as you may imagine, Texas, California, and New York have the largest. Within each council there are three elected members, one wolf, vampire, and witch, which oversee the council. My dad is the Ohio werewolf council leader. Sebastian's dad is actually the vampire council leader. Clear so far?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, what about fae, like Brittany?"

"Fae are very secretive and don't involve themselves in politics of any kind, many, like apparently Brittany and her mom, live as humans." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded for Blaine to continue. "So each state has three council leaders, those leaders are the ones that represent the state's non-humans when needed in Washington DC, are liaisons to between humans and non-humans in their state, and make and oversee rules for non-humans in their state. It's like a whole second government system that specifically applies to non-humans. We have to follow both the United States government, and the non-human government. And from those three representatives from each state, three more are chosen to represent all non-humans in the country to the people in Washington."

"This is really… complex." Kurt said, Blaine could practically see his brain processing the new information. "How many non-humans are there? I've never heard a population number in the news or anything."

"That's because with all the humans scared we'll take over the world we decided to keep that number a secret. It's kind of both a defensive and offensive move. It protects us because humans not knowing means they might think there are more of us than there may be so they may be less likely to attack us or something.

"I don't know exactly how many of us there are, but Dalton has a little less than 300 students and that's basically all the high school aged non-human boys in Ohio. I think our sister school is around the same. There are more werewolves and witches than vampires, I think because since vampires are much more immortal than us, they turn less people and have less children. They also keep the population down so that the ones with no soulmate or a vampire soulmate don't exhaust the blood banks. As for packs and covens, they vary in size. There are three wolf packs in Ohio, ours is the biggest, one of the other's is near Akron, and the third is southeast near the West Virginia border."

"Okay," Kurt said cutting Blaine off from saying more, "I think that's enough class time for today. I'm tired of learning," Kurt smiled.

"Sorry, there's just so much and I want to make sure you don't feel left out or unprepared." Blaine said sheepishly.

"I don't feel that way, you make me feel welcome and safe and you always answer my questions helpfully. However, I can feel you? Remember? You're worried, I'm guessing about what could happen with all of this. But I think right now, we should take a little time to enjoy our first Saturday together. Maybe practice a little to get our minds off of things before we go check on the guys and Quinn."

"Practice? Practice what?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"This," Kurt said, before pressing his lips to Blaine's and pulling the curly haired boy down to lay on the bed with him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Lots of information and things being set in motion here. Thank you for reading and everything!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kurt's scent was _intoxicating_ to Blaine as they made out on the bed. Very quickly all Blaine could focus on was feeling and Kurt and feeling Kurt. As he started to migrate his kisses away from Kurt's lips and up his jaw, Blaine made the impromptu decision to explore how Kurt reacted to certain kisses. All for the sake of science, of course.

Blaine learned that when he flicked his tongue out to brush the hollow of Kurt's ear, Kurt's body shivered. But if he lightly took his earlobe between his front teeth, Kurt gave a tiny moan. Blaine's favorite discovery was that when he started kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck, Kurt gasped and moaned and whined like the most beautiful piece of music Blaine had ever heard. Oh yes, he liked Kurt's neck _a lot_.

Blaine was glad that the neck of Kurt's shirt was loose so that he could attach his lips to the deliciously soft skin between Kurt's neck and shoulder. When he did this he felt Kurt's hands go up under his shirt to tease the skin at the small of his back causing Blaine to shiver intensely. "We should slow down," Blaine whispered. He didn't want to slow down, as he was feeling pretty good, but knew they should and that side won his internal battle.

"Hmm, oh yes. You're right." Kurt said, breathless. Blaine rolled so that he was lying next to Kurt on the bed. _God he's beautiful._ "You're beautiful," he said aloud.

Kurt blushed, "You're stunning. And you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

"No way, I'm the luckiest," Blaine said teasing. Then he caught sight of Kurt's neck, which was now covered in dark round love-bites. "I'm sorry in advance for the state of your neck," he said in a voice that conveyed he was more proud than sorry.

"What?" Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and used the camera as a mirror. "Blaine," he whined, "I look like I made out with a vampire instead of a werewolf!" Blaine laughed out loud at that.

"I don't know about that, you did see Jeff a few days ago…" He laughed. "But really, I couldn't help it. Your scent and the taste of your skin over powered me, I was helpless. So it's actually your own fault." He said with an impish grin.

"We'll just have to see how you like it when I return the favor," Kurt said in his best pretend annoyed voice. Which only caused Blaine's grin to widen, "is that a promise?" He asked.

Kurt let the routine go and gave Blaine a mischievous grin of his own, "definitely."

Then, before Blaine could pull him in for another heated exchange, Kurt got up. "But right now we should go check on the guys," he said coyly. Blaine had never known he was capable of taking part in playful, flirtatious banter. But with Kurt it felt so natural, like it was a part of him waiting to be brought out by Kurt alone.

"Fine, but I will hold you to that promise."

Kurt looked over his shoulder as he started out the door. "I'm counting on it," he said, and sauntered out, his movements causing Blaine's eyes to focus on Kurt's round ass.

_Yep, completely powerless against him._

Blaine rushed out the door, not bothering to close it as he knew no one would go in, and ran after Kurt who was already halfway down the hall. Kurt was pretending to not hear him so Blaine reached out, grabbed Kurt's hand, and spun him around into him. "Oh," Kurt said blinking.

Blaine sniffed down Kurt's neck in a way that might seem strange to anyone that wasn't a wolf. "You know," Blaine commented pulling away but still holding on to Kurt's waist, "I'm kind of surprised you were heading to the common room without stopping by your room to get a scarf."

"I thought about it. But everyone seemed fine with Jeff's neck, and that was a school day. So I decided to not make a big deal about it. And… never mind that's all." Kurt stopped, causing Blaine's ears to metaphorically perk up.

"No, what where you going to say? You can say anything to me."

Kurt blushed again, Blaine loved it when he blushed, "I think it must have to do with being a wolf or a soulmate, but I kind of like… that you marked me. The desire to mark you back is actually pretty strong." Kurt mumbled but Blaine could understand easily and smiled widely once more.

"I like it too. Now everyone will know that you're really mine. Not that I'd let them try to steal you, or that they would try at all. But it's an instinct thing, back when packs were more uncivilized, if a mate wasn't marked it meant they were still up for grabs, soulmate or not. Though then the marking was more permanent with a bite. Some still do so as a marriage type ritual."

"Fascinating." Kurt said honestly, "I never knew there was so much to know about non-humans."

"We try not to advertise it, preferring to keep our customs, well, ours. Now, would you like to accompany me down to talk to Jake and Gabe about what my dad said? You can meet some of the freshmen and sophomores. Jake actually helps Jeff with Warbler choreography."

The underclassmen common room looked identical to the upperclassmen one, except that it had a Dalton red color scheme instead of the Dalton blue color scheme of the upperclassmen common room. Blaine always had loved that they had separate common rooms with different colors, it made him feel like he was at Hogwarts. Blaine spotted Jake and Gabe quickly and waved them over.

"Kurt, this is Jake and this is Gabe, they are sophomore Warblers. Guys, this is my soulmate, Kurt, he transferred just this past week." Blaine introduced. As Blaine had mentioned to Kurt before, Jake Puckman was an excellent dancer and choreographer. He was dark skinned, though not as dark as David, and had curly hair with intense brown eyes. Gabe Waters on the other hand, had dark red hair, with green eyes, thick hipster glasses, and an abundance of freckles over every inch of visible skin. Even his wolf form was speckled.

"Hey man, nice to meet you," Jake said shaking Kurt's hand, Gabe repeated the sentiment, though a bit more quietly. "You too," Kurt replied.

"Is this about the stuff on the news this morning Blaine?" Jake said looking to him.

"Yeah, I spoke to dad about it, he said that for now we should all just stay in Dalton as much as possible. We'll keep an eye on things, but unless things escalate there isn't much to do right now. Can you pass that on to all the freshmen and sophomores? I'm sure the headmaster will make a speech soon, but just in case." Blaine knew he could just make an announcement to everyone in the common room right then, they all knew each other. But he liked to give other's responsibility, it never hurt to show someone you believed in them, and Blaine believed Jake was already a strong leader as a sophomore.

"Yeah, we'll pass it around. You, you don't think it will really escalate though right?" Jake sounded concerned.

"I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened before with someone so high profile. The rogue wolves might get ideas from this, humans that don't like us might get ideas. I hope it doesn't though." Jake nodded understanding.

"What about those girls that came here last night? Should we be concerned they got in?" Gabe said. Blaine saw Kurt pale, but he wasn't surprised that Gabe had somehow known about that, the kid was dead smart and had excellent observation skills.

"They're nothing to worry about, those were some of my friends from my old school, they snuck in cause they wanted to see me," Kurt said. "Then we found out that my friend Quinn was Wes' soulmate."

Blaine nodded, "yeah, they got in with… help," he said not sure if he should tell that Brittany was part fae, even if they were part of his pack. "I don't think we need to worry about security yet."

"Wes found his soulmate too? That's awesome, though I'm kind of jealous." Jake admitted.

"Don't worry Jake," Gabe said wisely, "our soulmates are out there."

"It's worth the wait too," Blaine said looking at Kurt, causing Kurt to blush sweetly.

* * *

"So how does this work? Us being at completely different schools and me being human?" Quinn said to Wes.

"It'll be hard. David's soulmate is at our sister school and he gets to see her most weekends and during the week they talk and Skype. Nora will probably be here soon actually, if you want to talk with her, they switch off who goes where every week." Based on what he knew from David, having your soulmate several hours away really _sucked_. But David was also a wolf, and wolves were slightly more possessive over their mates than witches were, had to do with that animal instinct stuff.

"As for you being human, it doesn't really change anything." He continued. "There's also a teleportation spell. It's advanced, but I bet if I ask our magic teacher would help me with it, that way I could come see you and it wouldn't take hours to get there."

"That sounds… like a really good idea," Quinn said emphatically. "I've really liked getting to spend time with you last night and today, I don't like that we'll be so far apart."

"Damnit!" David yelled across the room, hanging up his phone.

"What happened?" Wes called, alarmed.

"That was Nora, their headmistress has informed all the girls that they can't leave campus with all this stuff in the news going on." David sat on the couch, head in his hands.

"Just got an email from our headmaster, we aren't allowed out either. Safety concerns." Thad said looking at his computer.

"David," Wes said and David looked up, "go to your room and call Nora back via Skype. You know she isn't happy about this either." As David left the room, Wes wondered if maybe things would have been easier if he and Quinn hadn't met until after high school. She wanted to be a lawyer just like he did, maybe they would have met in college or law school if she hadn't snuck in to see Kurt.

But then he remembered how much brighter his life seemed now that he had found her and couldn't be sad about a few hardships in the form of living a few hours away. "Don't worry," he told her placing a hand on her smooth cheek, "we'll make things work, I promise."

* * *

Though Gabe Waters enjoyed singing with the Warbler's, he preferred to be in his room alone with a book. He knew some might think that boring, but he found it… freeing. He could escape his worries when reading, just like he hid them in public behind his book smarts and intelligence.

Gabe also had a crush. He couldn't help it, Kurt was the best looking boy he'd ever seen at Dalton. But he knew Kurt was Blaine's soulmate, so he never stood a chance.

He also knew somewhere out there was his own soulmate. And while some would date others before finding their soulmate, most didn't because they wanted every first with their soulmate. But that didn't stop Gabe from wondering what kissing was like, even what holding hands was like.

Crushes were normal, and he'd get over it, especially because of all the hickeys on Kurt's neck. He wondered what _that_ felt like. He hoped he'd find his soulmate soon. The majority found their soulmate young, it just happened that way, like fate wanted people to find each other as soon as possible. However, some didn't find their soulmate till later in life. His dad was forty and his mom was thirty-three when they found each other. And it wasn't even because of a missed connection that was their _first_ connection.

He'd never told his parents, but he often worried that he'd also have to wait till his thirties or forties to find his soulmate as well. He didn't want to be alone for that long, watching all of his friends find happiness without him.

He put up a positive front around others, like for Jake earlier, but that was always more for him convincing himself than anything. Though it was always nice to know that others were feeling similarly to him on the issue.

Sitting on his bed, Gabe pulled out his notebook and opened to a blank page. At the beginning of freshman year last year he had started keeping a journal in the form of letters to his future soulmate. He wasn't sure if he'd really give them to his soulmate, but he found talking to the boy he'd yet to meet therapeutic.

_Dear Soulmate, I have a small crush on a new boy at school. He's someone else's soulmate though. He's pretty, but I bet you're prettier…_

* * *

"Jeff," Nick said as they sat in a corner of the common room by themselves. "I want you to promise me that you'll stay on Dalton's campus no matter what and if you are somewhere without me that you'll text me every hour. No, every thirty minutes until this stuff is resolved."

Jeff rolled his eyes lovingly, "Nicky, what need would I have to leave Dalton without you?"

"I don't know. But now you have no need at all because you're going to promise you won't."

"I promise. But there is no need, I'm not going anywhere without you. Don't worry, Dalton is completely safe. It's practically a fortress. Not to mention, you know I can handle myself in a fight perfectly well." Jeff reminded him. Nick knew Jeff knew how to defend himself, he'd actually taught Nick a few moves. And on top physical fighting, he also had some great spells up his sleeves.

"That doesn't keep me from worrying," he said.

Jeff moved to sit in his lap. "It's your wolfy protectiveness, I understand. Keep in mind that nothing has even happened yet, just some nasty talk on the internet. You know people get extra mean when behind the anonymity of the computer screen." Nick nodded but it didn't really help.

He wrapped his arms around Jeff pulling him close. "I wouldn't be able to survive without you," he whispered. His heart clenched at just the thought.

"Well, it's a good thing that won't happen. Now, stop being a worry-wolf and let's watch some funny YouTube videos to cheer you up." Jeff kissed his cheek and pulled over a computer, staying securely in Nick's arms. Jeff always knew how to make him feel better.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too, Nicky. Let's watch cat videos first, those are always great…"

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the changes in points of view this chapter! I thought it would be fun to experiment with. I hope you like the new OC too.

Also, Jake Puckman… I liked baby-Puck in the show, I actually really liked all the new McKinley kids (and not a huge fan of where these completely New York episodes have gone, Rachel suddenly doesn't like Broadway anymore? Really? But that's a whole different rant). Here it's Puckman and not PuckERman because he and Puck aren't going to be related in this story, too many complications I didn't want to deal with.

Thanks for everything! Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days later, Kurt was sitting by a large window in a well-lit reading nook with his sketchbook and pencils drawing the view from the widow. It had been a while since he last took some time to himself to sketch, he found he missed it. Coming back to his sketchbook felt so comfortable, and right. Kind of like how he felt when he was with Blaine.

Blaine had gone to the gym to box. He had asked if Kurt wanted to join him, and a hot sweaty Blaine in a tank top was appealing, but Kurt decided they should take time to enjoy their separate interests. They spent most of their time together, a couple of hours apart wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Kurt! What are you doing?" Jeff asked, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts to look at the blond walking up.

"Just doing some drawing, it's relaxing for me." Sitting down next to Kurt's feet on the bench, Jeff asked if he could see. "Sure," Kurt passed him the book.

Jeff silently looked at the drawing, out the window, and back to the drawing. "Kurt, this is amazing. Can I look at more?" Jeff motioned to the sketchbook. Kurt nodded and watched Jeff's face as he looked through Kurt's drawings.

Kurt had drawings of anything and everything in there. There were drawings of little things and whole page scenes, of hands, eyes, faces, bodies, things from nature, buildings, and most importantly, there were Kurt's clothing designs.

Kurt had pages and pages of sketched outfits. He had chic men's suits and glamorous women's dresses, casual wear, outerwear like coats and hats, even wedding dresses and designs for costumes. "You're really talented Kurt. Do you take classes?" Jeff asked.

"No, just the usual art classes in school. I guess I taught myself through observation, trial and error."

"You know… the theater club is planning to do a show soon. One of the seniors wrote a more fantastical, less child-like version of Little Red Riding Hood, it's really good and we've decided to perform it. I'm in charge of set design, back drops, props, costumes… would you be interested in helping? I bet you could design some great costumes and scenery."

Kurt's mouth was open in surprise. "Really? You want _me_ to help design the set and costumes?"

"Yes." Jeff smiled at Kurt's disbelief. "I'm good at building sets, finding props, and even sewing costumes, but the design part isn't my strongest area, not as strong as this." He held up Kurt's sketchbook.

Kurt closed and opened his mouth a few times trying to find words. When the glee club had put on shows, or just elaborate numbers, he'd tried to get his ideas heard many times, but they were almost always overlooked. The idea of helping to design the set and costumes for play… it sounded like a blast. "Yes! Yes, I'll do it! When do we start?" Kurt bounced and clapped his hands together, not being able to hold in the smile.

Jeff mirrored Kurt's actions excitedly, "we've only just decided to do it, haven't even auditioned parts yet. I'll get you a copy of the script, once you've read it we can start brainstorming ideas and stuff."

"I can't wait," Kurt smiled. "Does this mean I'm now a Warbler and in the theater club? I guess since you're in both they don't conflict?"

"Yes, you are and no, they don't! I've been in the Warbler's and theater since beginning of freshman year. Especially since we're out of competition, Warbler practices will be just for fun, so if we need to miss because of the show it won't be a problem. We'll come up with work and rehearsal schedules later though, Nicky and Blaine are going to be jealous over all the time we'll be spending together."

Kurt laughed, "I bet they will."

"You have no idea, last year right before opening night I would spend hours in the theater with the others making sure everything was perfect. Nicky got so fed up that one night he burst in, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me off to bed." Jeff looked off into space, eyes seeing his memory. "That was some great sex. Not that all of our sex isn't spectacular of course." He winked causing Kurt to blush lightly.

"You blush, but I've seen those hickeys." Jeff smirked. "Feel free to come to me for pointers when you're ready. Nicky says my blow jobs are a gift from God."

"I'll uh, keep that in mind."

* * *

In one of the gym's workout rooms, Blaine and Nick were sparring in the boxing ring. Both were covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but being wolves they weren't even tired yet.

The two boys knew each other's fighting style down to the smallest step forward or back; they had been training together since they were kids. Since they were so evenly matched, they always got extra competitive when they fought, each trying to use the other's weaknesses against them in new ways.

"You ready for a break yet?" Nick said dodging a kick to the stomach before throwing a punch to Blaine's head only to have it blocked.

"Tired already Duval?"

"Nah, I just don't want you to over exert yourself." Blaine grabbed Nick's foot as he went for a kick but surged forward kicking free into Blaine's chest knocking him to the ground. But before he could try pinning him, Blaine kicked Nick's feet out from under him sending him to the ground as well.

Blaine sat up with his legs bent and arms resting on his knees watching Nick lay on the ground, stomach rising and falling. "So about that break?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Blaine laid back down on the mat next to Nick.

They were silent for a few minutes before Nick spoke. "So, how are you and Kurt?"

Blaine smiled up at the ceiling. "Amazing. Remember when we were kids and would talk about what our soulmates would be like?" Nick nodded. "He's like my childhood dreams come true and more."

"He's also opened up your inner romantic."

Blaine shoved him lightly rolling his eyes. "Like you're any different when talking about Jeff."

"Of course I'm not, my witch is everything to me. Just like Kurt is to you. Which is why I suggested we box today, I'm sure the stress of waiting for something to happen with Bauer is getting to you as much as it is to me."

"Yeah, so far it's just been a lot of talking and debating, but I just keep worry that it's going to start escalating. I need to make sure Kurt stays safe. He's a new wolf, he's barely begun to understand his new heightened abilities, he hasn't even transformed yet. It makes him vulnerable." Blaine frowned.

"I've been feeling the same way. I know Jeff is more than capable of taking care of himself, he's great with spell work. But he doesn't really know how to fight. What if something were to happen and I wasn't there to defend him? Which is why I've been thinking that we should bring Jeff and Kurt down here and start giving them lessons, just in case."

"That's a really good idea, man. Thanks."

"No problem, ready for round two?"

"You know it," Blaine said getting up.

* * *

The next evening, after talking to Jeff about the play for a while, Kurt found Blaine in the piano practice room. The curly haired boy was focused on the keys, he would play a little then grab the pencil behind his ear and write on the blank sheet music in front of him.

Blaine was composing. Kurt decided to turn away and not interrupt but Blaine caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and motioned for him to come in, a large smile lighting up his face.

"Hey, I didn't know you composed." Kurt said coming in.

"Yeah, it's nothing special, but I love the process of creating music. It's both relaxing and exciting at the same time."

"I bet it is special. Do you write songs with lyrics or classical pieces?" Kurt asked.

"Both, I used to write poetry, just for fun, and one day Cooper found my journal and suggested I combine the poetry with the music and write songs. Since then it's become my creative outlet, besides the Warblers." Kurt saw Blaine's cheeks turn red with a blush.

Kurt picked up that Blaine was feeling a little nervous and exposed, making him wonder if he shared his music with many people.

"That's incredible, I'd love to hear them some time." Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bench and kissed his cheek.

"Well, you did share your sketches with me, so it's only fair." Blaine smirked.

"I don't want you to if you aren't ready." Kurt said quickly. "It's okay if you aren't ready to share something so personal yet. Just because I did, doesn't mean you have to. I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"Kurt, beautiful, calm down," Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms. "I want to share my music with you because I want to. I trust you, and I want to show you something that is part of me just like you shared a part of you with me in those sketches. So I'm going to sing you a song." Blaine smiled and turned to face the piano again. "I wrote this one over the summer, it's about you before I even met you."

The upbeat tune started as Blaine pressed the keys on the piano, he had played this song enough to know it by heart. Soon, Blaine's smooth voice jumped in and the words took Kurt's breath away as he sang.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get…_

_I just haven't met you yet._

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility…_

There was so much passion in Blaine's voice it overwhelmed Kurt. Kurt was so proud and awed that he was getting to see this side of Blaine. Before Blaine could completely finish, Kurt silenced the end of Blaine's last note with his lips.

Blaine responded immediately, moving his hands to cup the back of Kurt's head as he deepened the kiss. After a while they slowed and pulled back, foreheads resting against each other. "I guess you liked the song?" Blaine said, panting slightly.

"Definitely. No one has ever written me a song before, it was amazing. You're amazing." Kurt gave him a light peck only to have Blaine's lips follow his when he started to pull away.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "I'm glad you think so, because that is certainly not the last song you'll be getting, you're my muse, and now that I've found you the music is pouring out."

"Be careful, you're going to make me spoiled. Was that what you were working on, a song for me?"

"Yes, it's not finished yet though, so you'll have to wait to hear it." Blaine tapped Kurt's nose with the tip of his finger.

"Maybe it will be ready when I get back Sunday afternoon."

Blaine nodded absent mindedly before abruptly looking up. "Wait, what?"

"I'm going to visit my dad, Friday afternoon to Sunday."

"No you aren't." Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt fully.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yes… I am. I haven't seen him in two weeks."

"But… But the headmaster said everyone had to stay on campus." Blaine was starting to freak out, just a little bit.

"I got special permission since I'm a new wolf and asked nicely, my dad is going to pick me up after classes Friday then I'll drive my car back Sunday since it's still at home."

"You aren't going. It could be dangerous. What if something happened? I'm not letting you go." Blaine waved his hands around.

"Excuse me? I didn't realize I needed _your_ permission as well." Kurt was starting to get angry. He did not like being told what to do.

"I'm your soulmate—"

"Yes, you're my soulmate, not my father." Kurt stood up.

"I know I'm not your father. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to let you leave when it's dangerous out there for non-humans." Blaine argued following Kurt out the door.

"I'm just going home for the weekend. It's two hours away, I'll be fine! You can't just keep me here like a pet!"

"If it means keeping you safe I will!"

They continued to argue as they walked down the hall, Kurt going to his room and Blaine following quickly behind, completely ignoring the other students walking by staring.

They were so loud that Jeff and Nick poked their heads out the door. "Aww their first fight." Jeff commented as they watched the two stomping down the hall.

"How does make up sex work when you're not having sex yet?" Nick asked.

"Don't know, want to try it?"

"Role play as Blaine and Kurt? No. But we could pretend fight so that we can make up." Instead of responding Jeff pulled Nick back into the room shutting the door behind them.

Kurt walked into his room with Blaine slipping in before Kurt could lock him out. "I'm not a china doll that's going to break just stepping outside. And I'm certainly not going to let you dictate what I do!"

"And I'm not going to let you risk your life when I've only just found you!" Blaine shouted extra loudly.

They both paused in silence, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing due to shouting.

"You're not going to lose me, Blaine." Kurt said softly. He took a step towards Blaine as the slightly shorter boy's shoulders dropped.

"I know nothing has happened so far since the rogue wolf killed that kid, but I don't want some dumbasses to figure out you're a wolf and decide that now is a good time to take matters into their own hands. I won't let it happen, I don't think I'd be able to survive if something happened to you."

Kurt walked to him and pulled him into a hug, letting his scent comfort Blaine in addition to his arms. "I understand your worries, I do, but I still want to see my dad. I miss him… Why don't you come with me? It might help you feel better if you're close."

"Really?" Blaine's voice sounded hopeful. Kurt nodded so that Blaine could feel it. "Then okay, I'll come with you. Being nearby to protect you _will_ make me feel better about you going…"

"Wonderful, my dad has been wanting to meet you anyway."

"Is this where you joke about your dad having a gun or something?"

"Nah, he doesn't have a gun. He read about soulmates on the internet, so he knows you're perfect for me and he doesn't need to scare you." Kurt smiled. "Now let's move to the bed and cuddle and make out." Blaine readily agreed.

* * *

The next day, during English class, there was a knock at the door while they were having small group book discussions. Kurt glanced up and saw the teacher go to the door, not thinking anything of it until he saw her frown at what the person at the door was saying.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Ms. Fallon said as she closed the door. The student's discussion slowly died down. "Thank you. I've just been informed that classes are being cut short today, please go back to your dorms' common rooms and do not leave them. A teacher will be coming by soon to explain what is going on."

Whispers broke out immediately after she finished talking. Kurt, with Thad, Jeff, and Hunter whom he had this class with, packed up their stuff and headed through the halls in the direction of the dorms.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned to see Blaine rushing towards him, he paused to let Blaine catch up. They locked hands and continued walking, Kurt noticing ahead of them that Nick and Sebastian had started walking with their soulmates as well.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I have an idea, and if it's right we might not be visiting your dad this weekend."

* * *

A/N: Song is Michael Buble's _Just Haven't Met you Yet_.

I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
